Recordando a los merodeadores
by Ayla1986
Summary: Harry está pasando un verano horrible por la tristeza que lo invade cada vez que piensa en Sirius, en el buen padrino y amigo que era, una mezcla, tal y como había dicho Dumbledore, de padre y hermano, y en como murió... por su culpa...LE/JP SB/OC RL/OC
1. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

6:00 am, esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj-despertador de Harry Potter, un mago de 16 años de pelo alborotado, conocido por muchos como "el niño que sobrevivió", a pesar de que durante el último año lo había esta considerando como "el niño desequilibrado y violento".

Otra vez había estado soñando, y como consiguiente había pasado una noche muy mala, pues siempre le venía el mismo sueño: Sirius Black, su padrino, el único que podía considerar como su familia, cayendo a través de un velo negro colgado en un arco muy viejo, mientras la risa de Bellatrix sonaba de fondo. Siempre el mismo sueño...

_- ¡Que calor hace! Como puede hacer tanto calor a las 6:00 de la mañana_ – pensó Harry.

Harry Potter se hubiese quedado toda la mañana, y tal vez, todo el día ahí acostado, sino hubiera por Hedwig, su lechuza mensajera, que había llegado con un mensaje, y harta de que su dueño no le hiciese caso, voló hasta el cabezal de la cama y empezó a picotearle el pelo, ya de por si, revuelto.

-AY! Hedwig! ¿Qué quieres?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que traía una nota atada en la pata.

-Gracias Hedwig – dijo el chico, mientras le daba un para de chucherías lechuciles (N/A: No estoy muy segura de que se llamen así, pero no lo recordaba muy bien).

**_Hoy a las 10:00 pm iremos a recogerte Tonks, Jenny, Moody y yo, para traerte al cuartel, ten tus cosas preparadas y díselo a tus tíos._**

**_Remus J. Lupin_**

_- Genial, lo que me faltaba... ir a un lugar donde todo me recuerde a Sirius... _– pensó Harry.

Ahora le tocaba levantarse y empezar a recoger sus cosas, pero nada más mirar el panorama, le daban ganas de volverse a meter en la cama, pues la habitación del joven mago parecía haber sido el epicentro de un terremoto, en pocas palabras el chico no había guardado nada de lo que sacaba desde que vino de Hogwarts, sino que lo iba dejando de un lado a otro. Aún así el chico se vistió y empezó a recoger sus cosas sin mucho entusiasmo.

Después de unas cuantas horas (N/A: Así tendría el cuarto), ya estaba todo recogido y guardado en su baúl. Ahora a divertirse un poco, pues la cara que pusieron sus tíos y su primo cuando les dijo que esa noche a las diez vendrían a buscarlo cuatro magos adultos, entre los cuales estaba el del ojo azul eléctrico, era sin duda alguna un motivo de diversión, ya que no se sabía en realidad que emoción expresaba, si alegría porque se llevaran a Harry, si enfado porque vinieran a buscarlo unos magos o si terror por el hecho de que esos magos eran adultos, cuatro y encima lo habían amenazado.

Conforme se acercaba la hora, el nerviosismo se apoderaba del número 4 de Privet Drive. Hasta que a las 10:00pm exactamente...

DING, DONG...

- Chico! Baja aquí, que ya han venido! – gritó Vernon Dursley de muy mal humor.

El señor Vernon Dursley fue tembloroso, pero con cara de enfado a abrir la puerta, seguido de su esposa, a su hijo no se le veía desde hacía media hora, pues sus tres encuentros anteriores con el mundo de la magia (Hagrid, los caramelos de los gemelos Weasley y los dementores), ya fueron suficientes, por eso, y a pesar de que sonara irónico, se encerró asimismo en la alacena bajo las escaleras.

- Buenas noches, señor y señora Dursley. Venimos, como supongo que sabrá, a buscar a Harry – dijo, el siempre amable, Remus Lupin.

- Si... esto si... ya lo sé... Ahora baja... – dijo Vernon, sin quitarse de la puerta, como tratando impedir que pasasen.

Entonces oyeron los inconfundibles golpes del baúl del chico en las escaleras.

- Harry..., ¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntó una mujer que no conocía, y que Harry supuso que sería esa tal Jenny.

- No..., puedo sólo..., gracias – contesto Harry, pasando por alto la presencia de los demás miembros de la orden, pues aunque ya no estaba enfadado con ellos, mirarlos le recordaba, aquel día fatídico de Junio, cuando en la Sala de la Muerte, su padrino murió..., y ya tenía suficiente con los sueños.

Una vez hubo salido Harry con su baúl, su tío musito un "Adiós" antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo (N/A: Que conste que Vernon nunca se despedía de Harry, pero prefirió despedirse él a que le obligaran a hacerlo, como hizo Arthur Weasley hacía dos veranos) y cerró con llave desde dentro, como si eso le sirviera de algo, si de verdad esos magos hubiesen querido entrar, ningún cerrojo se lo habría impedido.

Ninguna de las cinco personas que esperaba en la acera habló durante unos momentos, a Harry no le apetecía hablar mucho, pero finalmente no pudiendo soportarlo más preguntó:

- ¿A que estamos esperando?

- Esperábamos a que hablases, y así nosotros constatar que somos visibles, pues como no nos has dirigido la palabra. – dijo Moody

- Bueno, pues es que... no me apetece hablar mucho, nos vamos ya a casa de Si... – Harry no pudo acabar la frase, y ahora sabía lo que se le avecinaba, todos a compadecerse de él, pero no le apetecía hablar de eso ahora.

- Harry... – empezó Remus, pero Harry lo cortó.

- Estoy bien, ahora no me apetece hablar de eso, de modo que vamonos ya, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo... – dijo Remus.

Bueno, Tonks ve tu delante de Harry, Jenny a la izquierda de Harry, Remus a la derecha, y yo cubriré la retaguardia... vamonos. – dijo Moody.

_- Ojoloco_ te pasas un poco, solo vamos unas cuantas calles, hacía allí – dijo Tonks señalando hacía la izquierda. – La señora Figg, nos debe estar esperando desde hace un buen rato.

- ¿La señora Figg? – preguntó algo desconcertado Harry.

- Si – contesto Jenny – vamos a usar su chimenea.

Llegaron a casa de la señora Figg en cinco minutos, y sin romper la formación, pues Moody se habría enfadado.

- Me alegró mucho de verte Harry. – dijo la señora Figg.

- Yo también – contesto Harry.

- Bueno, Remus irás tu delante, después Jenny y luego Tonks, después de ella irás tu Harry, yo me quedaré aquí cinco minutos, para asegurarme de que no nos han seguido – dijo Moody.

- De acuerdo – dijeron todos a la vez.

Y tal y como dijo Moody, cruzaron. A Harry no le gustaba mucho este medio de transporte, pero en escoba Moody los habría intentado hacer pasar por Groenlandia y el autobús noctámbulo, daba muchos giros inesperados, de modo que eso no estaba tan mal. Llegó el turno de Harry, cogió un puñado de polvos flu, entró en la chimenea y gritó:

- Al número 12 de Grimmauld Place!

Casi al instante se vio girando en un remolino de colores donde podía ver diferentes chimeneas, hasta detenerse, pero algo había salido mal, pues había dado a una habitación oscura, donde al parecer no había nadie, instintivamente sacó la varita, teniéndola preparada por si acaso hubiese salido en otra chimenea, cuando de repente se encendieron las luces y...

**- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!**

Como había podido olvidarlo, hoy era el día de su cumpleaños, 31 de julio, y se fijó que allí estaban Hermione, los Weasley (N/A: exceptuando a Percy, Bill y Charlie), Kinsgley, Tonks, Remus y Jenny..., pero él no miraba a penas quien había, sino quien faltaba, Sirius..., Harry se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la varita en alto, se apresuro a guardarla y musitó:

- Gra-gracias a todos, por esta sorpresa, se me había olvidado...

- Típico de ti, Harry – dijo Hermione al tiempo que iba a abrazarlo.

- Tio, sin ninguna duda eres la única persona que conozco que se olvida todos los años de su cumpleaños – dijo un muy sonriente Ron, el cual parecía que en las últimas semanas había crecido varios centímetros.

A pesar de que se encontraba aún un poco alicaído, le alegró ver que sus amigos se habían tomado la molestia de organizar esto para él... A continuación, todos se pusieron a felicitarlo, y a abrazarlo, hasta que la señora Weasley dijo:

- Bueno..., espero que no hayas cenado Harry, porque he preparado algo muy especial.

Y así era, la madre de Ron, había preparado varios de sus platos favoritos: pastel de carne, tarta de melaza, macarrones al horno..., después de comer, la señora Weasley hizo un movimiento de varita y los platos se retiraron de la mesa, para dar paso a una tarta de cumpleaños, en la que se había escrito: Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry, con letras de chocolate. Después de la tarta, sus amigos le trajeron los regalos, Hermione y Ron le habían comprado conjuntamente un pensadero, la señora Weasley le había comprado un par de camisetas, una era negra y había una snitch que se movía, y la otra era de color rojo oscuro con un león estampado de forma muy realista, Tonks y Moody, que ya había llegado, le regalaron un libro titulado "Manual del Auror, hoy" de Tom Buroughs y se fueron argumentando que Tonks tenía que trabajar, pues tenía el turno de noche en el ministerio y Moody se fue, sin dar ningún motivo, muy típico de él, e incluso Jenny le hizo un regalo que fue, muy a su pesar, un libro de pociones titulado "Venenos y sus antídotos" de Larry Struncler, y le dijo en voz baja:

- Es que soy sanadora (N/A: Medimaga) y cuando me enteré que Snape era tu profesor de pociones, pensé que esto te vendría bien, por si intentara envenenarte.

- Gracias, sin duda, este libro me vendrá bien – dijo Harry, pensando que lo que había dicho Jenny era muy cierto, pues no sería la primera vez que lo intentara, aunque la ultima vez, en cuarto, se libró porque tenía la comprobación de varitas mágicas para el Torneo de los Tres magos.

Los gemelos Weasley y Ginny le regalaron una cajita de bolsillo de Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley Deflagración Deluxe, es decir, una de las que gastaron con la profesora Umbrigde el curso anterior, al recordarlo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, y dijo:

- La guardaré siempre en el bolsillo, por si me encontrara con alguien tan desagradable como Umbridge.

- Eso esta bien, recuerda que la tienes que prender con un toque de varita. – le dijo Fred.

Y Remus le regaló una baraja de naipes explosivos nueva.

- Siento que mi regalo no pueda ser mejor, pero últimamente nadie quiere darme trabajo y... – empezó a decir Remus, pero Harry le volvió a cortar.

- Esto está bien, me hubiese conformado con una tarjeta, no estoy acostumbrado a que se celebre mi cumpleaños

- Además Remus, esta fiesta fue idea tuya, así que en parte, este también es tu regalo a Harry – dijo Molly Weasley.

- Ya..., pero me hubiese podido regalarle algo mejor – dijo Remus un tanto avergonzado. – De modo que si te puedo ayudar en algo, sólo tienes que decírmelo...

- No es necesario, pero quería saber una cosa... – dijo Harry, pero esta vez fue Arthur Weasley, quien lo cortó.

- Harry, si es algo referente a la orden, sabes que seguramente habrá cosas que no podamos decirte.

- No, no tiene que ver con la orden – contesto Harry. – Es que Remus recuerdas, cuando os hablé a ti y a Si-Sirius sobre lo que vi en el pensadero de Snape, sobre mi padre y eso?

- Aja – contestó Remus

- Pues lo que quería saber era como mi madre pudo acabar con mi padre, si tanto lo odiaba, creo que ya te lo pregunté, pero entonces no tenía mucho tiempo, ahora que tengo un poco más me gustaría saber como fue posible..., pero sino quieres, lo entenderé – dijo Harry.

- Como no voy a querer, eso te lo habría contado de todas formas... – empezó Remus, pero fue interrumpido por Jenny

- Pero es una historia demasiado larga, ¿que te parece si te la contamos mañana?

- ¿Contamos? ¿Tu también conocías a mis padres en esa época? – preguntó Harry

- Por supuesto – dijo Remus – Jenny era una de las mejores amigas de Lily, entre los dos podremos contártelo más completo, pero tiene razón es una historia demasiado larga.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron muy tarde desayunaron, limpiaron un poco la habitación de Buckbeak, ahora vacía, pues Hagird se lo habia llevado hacia una semana a una nueva manada de hipogrifos y después bajaron a comer, cuando acabaron, el señor Weasley y Fred y George se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, y entonces Harry, le recordó a Remus y Jenny que tenían que contarle lo de sus padres.

- Aaa, si, es verdad, ya se me había olvidado – dijo Jenny, y fueron todos (N/A: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, la señora Weasley y por supuesto, Jenny y Remus) al salón para que les contaran la historia.

- Bueno, pues todo empezó en el día 1 de septiembre de nuestro último año en Hogwarts...

* * *

**_Bueno, esta historia la subí hace un montón, y hace poco (en realidad esta mañana) se me ocurrió, editarla y si encuentro más tiempo continuarla, pero ya hace tanto tiempo, que espero poder seguir el hilo bien, y que les guste a aquellas personas que dediquen algo de su tiempo a leerla._**

**_Tampoco se ilusionen mucho, yo voy a ir poco a poco, segun el tiempo libre que tenga, y si aquellos que la lean quieren darme sus opiniones, criticas e incluso ideas para el fic, se lo agradeceré encantada._**

**_Mandenme una lechuza pulsando abajo, donde pone Review._**

**_Bss y hasta pronto!_**


	2. Nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos

CAPÍTULO 2: Nuevos amigos y... nuevos enemigos

Un chico alto, de pelo negro y ojos grises (N/A: resumiendo un bombón... ejem! me desvié del tema... perdón) cruzó la barrera mágica del andén 9 y ¾, y se puso a mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

- Ei! Sirius! Aquí! – gritó un chico de pelo castaño y ojos dorados, (N/A: Otro bombón...lo siento mucho por los lectores masculinos que lean esto, pero no puedo evitarlo...) llamado Remus.

- Hola Moony!!¿qué tal las vacaciones? – preguntó Sirius, mientras daba un abrazo tan fuerte a su amigo que casi lo deja sin aire

- Perfectas, pero suéltame que necesito respirar... – dijo Monny - ¿y tus vacaciones que tal?

- Geniales, te tengo que contar un montón de cosas, me lié con dos chicas muggles, una cuando estuve en Francia, con la parte decente de mi familia y otra cuando volví a Londres... y sabes que? me he comprado un pisito en Londres, pero no está del todo habitable, pero ya se verá, además no podía quedarme para siempre con la familia de Progs, por cierto ¿donde está? – Sirius dijo todo esto de carrerilla, tan rápido, que si hubiese sido una persona menos despierta la que escuchase, no se habría enterado de nada

- Esta por ahí..., ¿por qué no dejas tus cosas? El compartimento que he cogido esta subiendo a la izquierda, creo que este año hemos llegado demasiado pronto... – dijo el hombre lobo.

- Entiendo que cuando dices por ahí, te refieres buscando a Evans, no Monny? porque he visto que sus cosas ya están en el compartimento – dijo Sirius

- Vaya Padfoot! Que perspicaz! – dijo Monny con tono irónico, mientras esquivaba la colleja.

- La verdad, no sé que le pasa a Progs que sigue con eso... podría tener a cualquier chica... si hay más chicas que peces, pero él no, sigue insistiendo con Evans, que tiene de especial que le haga perder la cabeza? – dijo Padfoot

- Sirius, tienes el sentimentalismo de una berenjena... no te das cuenta de que está enamorado? – dijo Remus – Es totalmente normal, además ya era hora de que madurara y sentara un poco la cabeza, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, deberías centrarte y dejar de ir de flor en flor... haz como James! Le gusta Lily, y con lo insistente que es, es muy probable que acabe saliendo con ella y...

- Bah! – cortó Padfoot – Déjate de ñoñerias Moony, ¿qué puede tener de divertido estar siempre con la misma chica? Y encima una tan aburrida como Evans...

- Pues muchísimas cosas... – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

- Progs! – dijo sorprendido Sirius - ¿qué tal estás?

- Bien – contesto un MUY serio James Potter

- Esto... ¿cuánto has escuchado? – preguntó Sirius

- Lo suficiente... ¿con que aburrida?

- Es que... – empezó a decir Sirius, mientras por detrás Remus le ponía cara a James de "no tiene remedio".

- No, da igual... puedes opinar lo que quieras, Lily es una chica muy especial – dijo James.

- Eso es cierto – corroboró Remus, que se llevaba muy bien con ella.

- Lily es especial, no como los maniquís con los que sales tu, ella además de guapa tiene personalidad – dijo Progs

- Si... y un par de...

- SIRIUS! – cortó James – Además, no se porque tengo que darte explicaciones, pues el amor es así, no se puede explicar y tu cuando te enamores lo entenderás todo... y casi te vendría bien, a ver si maduras...

- Madurar?? Sirius?? – dijo Remus, poniendo cara de sorpresa, para después... – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA..., lo siento..., JAJAJAJA..., es que no pude evitarlo – Remus dijo esto ultimo, intentando esquivar a Sirius que ahora parecía que lo quería estrangular, de modo que James interfirió y mientras se aguantaba la risa, sujetó también a Sirius

- Si, tu ríete... – evidentemente estaban de broma – yo no necesito una novia, yo necesito un reto, pues es mi último año en Hogwarts y quiero que sea especial... – y a continuación se puso a mirar alrededor como un buitre que busca su presa, y sus amigos no pudieron más que encogerse de hombros y sonreír porque por mucho que pasaran los años, su amigo nunca cambiaría...

En ese justo momento, a través de la barrera mágica acababa de cruzar una chica de pelo castaño tirando a dorado con reflejos rojizos, alta, esbelta y ojos pardos entre el verde y el castaño, muy guapa, de aire claramente foráneo.

- ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó Sirius al verla, cuando pasó por su lado.

- Lo cierto es que no lo sé, pero hay algo en ella..., no se es una sensación rara... – dijo Remus, muy serio.

- Ya! Pues lobito, guárdate esa sensación rara, que yo la vi antes – dijo Sirius, medio en broma

- Que no es eso! – gritó Monny – Es... otra cosa...

- JAJAJAJAJAJA... vaya dos, y luego me decís a mi... JAJAJAJA – dijo James entre risas, risas que se le cortaron de golpe al ver quien saludaba a la chica nueva...

.............................................................**Otra conversación**..............................................................

La chica nueva miraba alrededor y se paseaba por el anden como buscando a alguien, paso por el lado de varias grupos de amigos, entre ellos un grupo de tres chicos muy guapos que se habían quedado mirándola, pero prefirió ignorarlos ahora tenía que encontrar a su amiga, aunque nunca la había visto, tenía una foto de que ella le había mandado por vía lechuza para que ambas pudieran reconocerse en el tren. Estaba ya apunto de desistir y subirse al tren, cuando de repente...

- Anna!! Estoy aquí – grito una chica pelirroja, con unos ojos de un increíble color verde, llamada Lily, que fue corriendo a donde estaba Anna, seguida de una chica rubia de pelo rizado – Me alegro de conocerte en persona al fin... – dijo esto mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también me alegro Lily – dijo Anna, sonriente

- Ah, si... – dijo Lily, al oir un carraspeo detrás de ella – Esta es mi amiga Jennifer Wells, pero prefieren que la llamen Jenny, Jenny está es Anna Turner.

- Encantada de conocerte por fin... Lily me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Jenny, mientras se daban también un caluroso abrazo.

- Igualmente a mi me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Las chicas se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin que ninguna dijese nada, segundos en los que solo sonrieron, contentas de conocerse al fin

- Bueno, será mejor que ayudemos a Anna a subir sus cosas al tren, Jenny y yo hemos cogido un compartimento para nosotras solas... aunque yo tendré que hacer alguna ronda por el tren, por ser Premio Anual, pero ahora mi principal tarea según la carta de Dumbledore es explicarte a ti como va Hogwarts y demás, para que sepas algo antes de llegar al castillo.

- De acuerdo, estoy deseando llegar... espero llevarme bien con todos, esto de cambiarse de colegio cuando estas en último curso no es muy habitual... – dijo Anna con una sonrisa

Entre las tres se pusieron manos a la obra para entrar el equipaje de Anna al tren, Jenny y Lily subieron primero para ayudar desde dentro a subir el baúl, cuando en ese momento...

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le susurró al oído un chico moreno, de ojos grises, el cual Anna reconoció como uno de los que se habían quedado mirándola, este le dio tal susto a Anna que soltó el baúl que fue a para al suelo con gran estruendo, pero por suerte no me aplastó el pie. – Vaya lo siento... te ayudaré – Sirius contaba con eso, pero no con la respuesta de la chica

- No es necesario, puedo sola. – contesto algo irritada, a la vez que colorada, porque el chico le había hecho perder la concentración algo que no le ocurría frecuentemente.

- Hola Lily, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? – preguntó James

- Fantásticas... y ahora si nos disculpáis... – y diciendo esto tiró del baúl al mismo tiempo que Anna empujaba, y subieron al tren dejando a los chicos allí plantados.

Las tres chicas entraron en su compartimento, y se pusieron ha hablar, sobretodo de Anna, pues Jenny estaba bastante interesada y Lily no le había contado nada, pues eso era decisión de Anna, a la cual no le importo la curiosidad de Jenny y les contó que por motivos de trabajo, sus padres se tuvieron que trasladar a Inglaterra desde España y que, como su padre conocía a Dumbledore, habló con él para que acabase mis estudios en Hogwarts, porque así estaría más cerca de ellos, que estando en España. Después Lily explicó que cuando le llegó su carta con el material para el nuevo curso, y el nombramiento como nueva Premio Anual, había una carta de Dumbledore, explicándole que este año habría en séptimo una alumna nueva y que si podía hacer el favor de ayudarla a adaptarse al cambio, de modo que pasaron todo el verano carteándose...

- Vaya! ¿y no te molestó, cambiarte de colegio en último curso? – preguntó Jenny.

Lo cierto es que no..., si, tenía amigas, aclarar que era un colegio femenino, y las echaré de menos, pero tampoco me molesta cambiarme de colegio, de todas maneras, al acabar séptimo, nos habríamos separado igual Así haré nuevas amigas y... amigos – añadió Anna con una sonrisa picara, que hizo que las demás se empezaran a reír.

- Bueno, pues de momento ya tienes dos amigas, y lo de los amigos no creo que te sea difícil, no?

- Es verdad – contestó una voz masculina en la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta.

- SIRIUS BLACK!!! – gritó Lily indignada – Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas...

- No lo pudimos evitar... vuestro compartimento está al lado del nuestro y os dejasteis la puerta abierta... al igual que nosotros – dijo Peter.

- Además..., también es de mala educación no habernos presentado a una nueva compañera... – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Anna.

- Visto así... algo de razón tiene – murmuro Jenny, cosa que no le sirvió e mucho porque la oyeron perfectamente.

- Padfoot! Wormtail!! ¿queréis dejarlas ya? – dijo James, el cual no se opuso a escuchar la conversación, pero si lo hizo, cuando Sirius se levantó, pues quería ir a llamar la atención.

- Eso Sirius! Venir ya a nuestro compartimente, y dejarlas en paz, ya la conocerás más adelante – corroboró Remus, que aunque al principio se opuso a escuchar la conversación, su curiosidad pudo más, esa chica nueva, esa tal Anna, le daba una sensación extraña, y quería saber porque.

- No! Hasta que no nos presenten, no me muevo de aquí... y dejad de disimular que vosotros también estabais escuchando – contesto Padfoot.

Lily estaba a punto de estallar del enojo que tenía, porque siempre que se daba la vuelta estaba James con sus amigos para incordiarla, en cambio, Anna y Jenny parecía que se divertían con la escena, Lily enojada, Sirius fingiendo decepción por no haber sido presentado y Peter escondido detrás de Sirius por lo que pudiera pasar.

En ese momento, aparecieron en la puerta James y Remus... y extrañamente Anna tuvo la misma sensación al ver a Remus que momentos antes Remus había tenido con ella, pero ella si que pudo definir mejor esa sensación 'rara', no es que fuera un flechazo, era como sí..., estuviese ante un conocido..., como si ese chico fuese un familiar lejano, al que no recordara o no conociese..., pero eso era imposible.

Mientras Anna pensaba esto, se había quedado mirando a Remus fijamente a los ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para tres de los merodeadores.

- De acuerdo! – cedió Lily – Anna Turner te presento a los pesados de los merodeadores.

- Eeehh! – protestaron los cuatro.

- Estos son: Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Remus John Lupin – dijo esto ignorando la protesta de los cuatro – Merodeadores esta es Anna Turner, y como habéis estaba espiando, no hace falta que os diga de donde es, ni porque se ha trasladado aquí ¿no es cierto?

- Si..., bueno..., Anna encantado de conocerte, estoy a tu completa disposición – dijo Sirius, al tiempo que le cogía la mano, haciendo una reverencia y un poco el payaso.

- Eeehh... si – dijo Anna, un tanto desconcertada y a punto de soltar una carcajada – yo también me alegro de conocerte...

Pero apenas hubo dicho esto, Lily saltó de su asiento y se interpuso entre Sirius y Anna y cruzando los dedos como si fueran una cruz, delante de la cara de Sirius, como si este fuera un vampiro, dijo...

- Atrás Black! Se lo que pretendes!

- Qué?!?!... Yo no pretendo nada... sólo intentaba ser amable y... – dijo Sirius, pero Jenny lo cortó.

- Amable? Já! Te conocemos lo suficiente.

Mientras detrás de Sirius, el resto de los merodeadores hacían un vago intento de contener sus risas, al igual que Anna que lo disimulaba mejor.

- Pero que decís?!? Anna, no les hagas caso... estas dos tienen que ir a ver a un psiquirata para que les miren haber que tienen...

- Psiquiatra… - le corrigió Remus en un susurro.

- Venga, venga... Sirius, ellas te han calado... déjalo ya – interfirió James – Pero por otra parte, Lily, Anna ya es mayorcita para defenderse sola.

- No me llames Lily, para ti soy Evans y ya sé que Anna sabrá cuidarse... – contestó Lily, estando ya más tranquila – Sólo le advierto, que Anna estará avisada, y no caerá en sus trucos tan fácilmente.

- "_Eso ya lo veremos_" – pensó Sirius.

- Lily..., ¿cuándo vamos a salir juntos? – dijo de sopetón James, aprovechando que Lily ahora le hablaba normal – ¿qué te parece en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade?

- AAAAAHH!! FUERA DE AQUÍ, YA OS HE PRESENTADO, AHORA LARGO! –gritó Lily, ya muy enfadada y empezando a empujar hacia fuera a los merodeadores.

Anna no pudo soportarlo más, empezó a reírse tanto que por poco se cae del asiento, dejando muy sorprendidos a los presentes, que apenas le había oído hablar mucho, y no digamos reírse.

- Lo siento... es que parecéis un matrimonio separado por la forma que discutís... ¿habéis salido juntos? – dijo Anna entre risas.

- Nooo! – dijo Lily, al mismo tiempo que James decía con una sonrisita.

- Es lo que estoy intentando!

- JAJAJAJAJAJA... – volvió a reír Anna – Lo siento, de verdad, perdona si te ha molestado, pero es que de verdad que parecéis eso...

- Es cierto..., no me había dado cuenta – corroboró Jenny – pero ahora que lo pienso.... – y empezó a reírse también.

- Queréis callaros las dos! – dijo Lily muy colorada – Anna, yo sólo te intentaba proteger de eso – dijo Lily, en intento por cambiar de tema, mientras señalaba a Sirius, el cual al igual que los merodeadores también estaban divirtiéndose por el comentario de Anna hasta que oyó que se referian a él por el termino "eso".

- Lo siento mucho, si te molestó..., pero tranquila, se defenderme sola – dijo Anna y añadió mientras se levantaba – Encantada de conoceros a todos, ahora si nos disculpáis... – y abrió la puerta del compartimento y salió para cederles el paso a los merodeadores que salieron del compartimiento de las chicas.

Y justo cuando ya habían salido y Anna se disponía a entrar un chico de pelo negro y grasiento, piel cetrina y nariz ganchuda, que venía por el lado opuesto del tren se chocó contra ella.

- Mira por donde vas – dijo el chico.

- Perdona, pero el que debe mirar por donde va, eres tu, yo estaba aquí parada y eres tú el que ha chocado conmigo – dijo Anna.

Sirius, James y Remus se pararon en la puerta de su compartimento, al oír como Anna discutía con alguien, pero al ver Sirius quien era, no pudo dejar de interferir.

- Snivellus, déjala en paz, es nueva y deberías ser más amable con ella – dijo Sirius.

- Nueva, eh... puedo pregunta ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo Snape.

- Ya lo has hecho..., me llamo Anna Turner.

- Pues bien, que sepas que soy prefecto, y me tienes que tratar con algo más de respeto si no quieres que quite puntos a tu casa...

- ¿Estas sordo? Soy nueva, N-U-E-V-A, aun no estoy en ninguna casa – y Anna se dio la vuelta, con intención de entrar en su compartimento, donde estaban esperándola Jenny y Lily, las cuales, estaban siendo testigos de cómo se hacían enemigos...

- Pues seguro que en Slytherin, no estarás, se da mucha importancia a la familia y si no me equivoco tu padre es Henry Turner, un nuevo auror del ministerio de magia, no? – dijo Snape, y añadió – No se como lo dejan trabajar en el ministerio y todavía comprendo menos dejen que alguien como tú, pueda ir al colegio... – y mirando en dirección a Remus añadió – ... o después de todo puede que no sea tan...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues Anna furiosa por el comentario, y preguntándose como podía saber ese chico su secreto, se había dado la vuelta y le había dado un puñetazo a Snape, que lo había tumbado en suelo, inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando, dejando con la boca abierta a los tres merodeadores.

- Anna! Pero que... – empezó a decir Lily, pero Anna la interrumpió.

- Ves? Se defenderme – y entro en el compartimento cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

....................................**En el compartimento de los merodeadores**..............................................

Creo que esta chica me gusta ahora todavía más, es un buen reto y además creo que odia a Snivellus, somos tal para cual – dijo Sirius, una vez que los cuatro hubieron entrado en el compartimento, todavía estupefactos.

- Pues llévate cuidado Padfoot... Anna tiene fuerza... ¿habéis visto el puñetazo que le ha dado a Snape? – dijo James.

- Si..., todos lo hemos visto..., pero me pregunto a que se refería Snape con lo de "alguien como tú"... – dijo Remus - ¿creéis que se conocían?

- Creo que no – dijo Peter – Snape le preguntó su nombre, pero tal vez a su padre si lo conozca.

- ¿Qué sabes tú que nosotros no sepamos, Wormtail?

- Bueno..., ya sabéis que este verano estuve trabajando de ayudante de mi tío en el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, del Ministerio, pues bueno... un día vi a Snape... al parecer también trabajaba de ayudante de alguien en el Departamento de Defensa, y si el padre de Anna es auror, tal vez sepa algo...

- Vaya, Peter!! Me sorprendes!! Tanto pensar no es propio de ti! – dijo Sirius fingiendo, no demasiado, sorpresa.

- Oh! Cállate!- contestó azorado Wormtail.

- No... es cierto, descansa un poco, no te vayas a hacer daño! – dijo Sirius, a lo que siguió una carcajada general, incluido Wormtail (N/A: Además de rata asquerosa y traidora, es un simple...)

.................................................**En el compartimento de las chicas**...............................................

- Anna, ¿por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó Jenny.

- ¿Es que no has oído lo que me estaba diciendo? – contestó Anna.

- Si..., lo hemos oído... – dijo Lily – pero, ¿a que se refería?

- No lo sé – mintió Anna, pues no quería que sus nuevas amigas se apartasen de ella, al conocer su secreto, como le había pasado otras veces...

- Bueno..., pues ya te has creado enemigos, y todavía no tienes asignada una casa!

- Enemigos? Yo sólo le he pegado con ese tal Snivellus – dijo inocentemente Anna, arrancando una carcajada de sus amigas.

- Snape, Anna, se llama Snape... Snivellus es como le dicen, para burlarse de él – le corrigió entre risas Lily.

- Pues eso, Snivellus..., y ahora explícame eso de enemigos – dijo Anna

- Bueno, Snape tienes unos amigos... – dijo Lily.

- Si... déjame que piense... Malfoy es el jefe, y Snape es algo así como el cerebro del equipo, su segundo por así llamarlo... – explicó Jenny.

- Además están el resto: Crabbe, Goyle y... Nott, creo... – acabo por decir Lily, y siguió explicando – Son los matones del grupo, los que hacen, casi siempre el trabajo sucio, aaah! Y todos son de Slytherin.

- Bueno, me da igual, no debería haberme hablado así – dijo Anna - ¿y que es Slytherin?

- Slytherin es una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, nosotras y los chicos que te hemos, digamos 'presentado' somos de Gryffindor – explicó Jenny.

- También están: Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, espero que en la ceremonia de selección, te toque en Gryffindor con nosotras – dijo Lily.

- ¿¡Ceremonia de Selección!? O.o

A continuación le explicaron lo que era la ceremonia de selección, y la cualidades que según el sombrero tenían los componentes de cada casa. También le explicaron todo lo concerniente a la Copa de la Casa y la Copa de Quidditch.

- "_Que vergüenza, ser seleccionada delante de todos y encima al lado de alumnos de primero!_" – pensó Anna, pero intentando apartar ese pensamiento de su mente preguntó - ¿Y los equipos de quidditch? ¿están completos?

- Bueno..., no se los demás equipos, pero al de Gryffindor les hace falta un cazador y un golpeador, y los capitanes de los equipos son los que seleccionan a los nuevos jugadores cada año, en la segunda semana del trimestre – explicó Lily.

- En Gryffindor, Potter es el capitán y buscador – añadió Jenny, y entonces cayo en la cuenta de algo - ¿Sabes jugar?

- Si... yo era la buscadora en el equipo de mi colegio, allí hacíamos una competición cada año contra otros tres colegios de magia cercanos, además... – pero se calló, mejor no decirlo, no sea que la considerasen una presumida.

- Además, que? – pregunto Jenny.

- Qué? – dijo Anna – Aaa..., estaba pensando en voz alta...

- ¿El que? – preguntó Lily.

- Que..., si acabará en Gryffindor, y quisiera jugar, me tocaría hacerlo en otra posición – se apresuró a mentir.

- Bueno..., por eso no te preocupes, seguro que si te presentas lo harás bien – dijo Lily, un tanto desconfiada, pues le daba la impresión que eso no era lo que quería decir, pero era normal, todo el mundo tiene secretos, Anna ya los contaría en su debido tiempo, cuando tuviese más confianza.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Snape se despertó unos minutos después, y un tanto avergonzado se fue a su compartimento y decidió que se vengaría por eso.

* * *

**_Bueno de momento queda corregido este segundo capitulo de Recordando a los merodeadores, no se si se estan subiendo bien, o estoy haciendo el primo, pero bueno... poco a poco... Espero que les este gustando!_**

**_Bss y ya saben, para mandar lechuzas darle a Review!_**


	3. Comienzo de curso y de una convivencia

**CAPÍTULO 3: Comienzo de curso y de una convivencia**

Cuando el tren de Hogwarts hubo llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade, se montó el mismo lío de todos los años, los nuevos alumnos de primero medio perdidos mientras Rubeus Hagrid guardián de las llaves y terrenos del castillo los llamaba a gritos para hacer la típica ruta a través del lago hasta llegar al castillo, pero Anna a pesar de ser nueva, no haría esa ruta.

- Anna, tu no tendrías que ir con los de primero? – pregunto Lily – Después de todo eres nueva también.

- Ya, pero el profesor Dumbledore, me envió una carta diciéndome que cogiera los carruajes de modo que llegaré antes que los de primero y la profesora McGonagall estará esperándome supongo que para explicarme lo que tengo que hacer... – recordó Anna – A lo mejor mi selección la dejarán para después de la de los de primero.

- Claro, es lo más lógico... – razonó Jenny – Venga, vamonos a coger un carruaje, pues será mejor que no hagas esperar a McGonagall, se podría enfadar...

- De acuerdo... ¿y el equipaje? – preguntó Anna

- No te preocupes, lo llevan luego al castillo – le contestó Lily, y cogieron uno de los carruajes para ir al castillo.

Anna quedó impresionada, su anterior colegio no era tan grande, y el castillo de Hogwarts era un castillo muy bonito, que desprendía una aura de bienestar incomparable, cuando los cruzaron la puerta de los terrenos también vio el bosque, y a lo lejos el lago, realmente estar en ese colegio le iba a gustar, pues era algo maravilloso, y así se lo dijo a sus nuevas amigas en cuanto llegaron delante de la entrada que daba al vestíbulo, estas sonrieron, alegrándose de que Hogwarts le hubiese causado tan buena impresión.

Una vez entraron dentro del vestíbulo, Anna se quedó sin palabras, Hogwarts era un autentico castillo de estilo medieval y el vestíbulo estaba decorado en la parte alta de las escaleras por un tapiz donde había un escudo con una enorme H en el medio, rodeada por un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, Anna supuso que representaban a las cuatro casas del colegio, que le habían explicado antes en el tren. También vio que había armaduras en las paredes, y algunos cuadros, y colgadas desde el techo cuatro bandas, una roja con un león dorado, otra verde con una serpiente plateada, otra amarilla con un tejón negro y la última azul con un águila de bronce. Tan maravillada estaba mirando alrededor que no se dio cuenta que delante de ella se había parado una mujer alta y delgada con el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado en la nuca.

- Por su cara deduzco que le gusta el castillo – dijo la mujer.

- Eeeh... ah, si, lo siento no la había visto... si que me gusta mucho profesora... McGonagall, no? – contestó Anna, un tanto avergonzada de no haberse dado cuenta que la profesora estaba delante suyo.

- En efecto, soy la profesora McGonagall, y usted es la señorita Turner, no es así? – dijo la profesora, a lo que Anna asintió – Bien, me alegro que le guste el castillo, si me acompaña por favor, le explicaré en que consiste la selección...

Diciendo esto, ambas se fueron al Gran Comedor, seguidas de cerca por Lily y Jenny las cuales se desviaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras que la profesora McGonagall y Anna se iban a una sala que había a la derecha de la mesa de los profesores.

- Bueno..., sentémonos aquí, que hay sitio, le dejaremos un sitio a Anna, por si acaso la eligen como Gryffindor... – estaba Lily diciendo esto, cuando alguien detrás de ella dijo...

- Ahh, ¿tiene que pasar por la selección? – dijo la voz de Sirius Black a su espalda – Entonces esperemos a que esté en Gryffindor, no?

- Pues si – contestó James – Aunque a mi personalmente me da igual, mientras no acabe en Slytherin.

- Y a mi me gustaría saber, que hay que hacer, para que vosotros no os metáis en conversaciones ajenas – dijo Jenny, un poco enfadada de que cada dos por tres, estuvieran dando por saco, pero no era nada comparado con el enfado de Lily.

- Quizá, si les echásemos un maleficio, tal vez les quitásemos la mala costumbre – dijo Lily acariciando su varita.

- Tranquila Lily, tampoco es para tanto, mira ya me los llevo de aquí... – intervino Remus, a tiempo, pues lo que dijo Lily no era ningún farol, estaba tentada de apuntarles con la varita y lanzarles un maleficio en medio del Gran Comedor.

- Menos mal, que ya se han... – empezó a decir Jenny, pero se calló, pues lo merodeadores no habían ido a sentarse a otro sitio, sino que habían dado la vuelta a la mesa y se habían puesto delante de ellas

- Remus! – gritó Lily – Creía que eras mi amigo y te los ibas a llevar

- Y soy tu amigo y me los iba a llevar, pero este es el único sitio que hay libre para poder sentarnos juntos – se defendió el licántropo.

- De acuerdo, pero que... – empezó a decir Lily, pero fue interrumpida por James.

- Lily, en el tren no me has respondido ¿vas a salir conmigo?

- ... me dejen en paz – acabó Lily – Potter, como vuelvas a preguntarme eso, te mando al hospital con la cabeza al revés.

Pero James no contestó, pues en ese momento entraron los alumnos de primero precedidos por Hagrid, el cual se sentó en la mesa de los profesores, al mismo tiempo, que McGonagall salía de la habitación de al lado de la mesa de los profesores seguida por Anna, lo cual levantó murmullos, de los que no sabían quien era esa chica.

Pero, los murmullos cesaron en cuanto el sombrero seleccionador se puso a cantar su canción, en la cual recordaba las cualidades de los componentes de cada una de las casas: la valentía de los Gryffindor, los leales y perseverantes Hufflepuff, la antigua sabiduría de los Ravenclaw, y la astucia de los Slytherin. Una vez hubo acabado la canción los alumnos aplaudieron.

- Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen en vuestra casa, en primer lugar nombraré a todos lo que entraran a primer curso, y después le tocará a nuestra nueva compañera, la cual se ha trasladado desde España, para acabar aquí sus estudios – dijo la profesora McGonagall - ¡Apretty, Kevin!

- Un chico moreno de cara asustada se puso el sombrero se sentó y en segundos este gritó:

- ¡RAVENCLAW! – y la mesa de más a la izquierda aplaudió, recibiendo a su nuevo miembro.

- ¡Boot, Lewis!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – a continuación su la mesa que había entre la de Gryffindor y Slytherin la que aplaudió fuerte para recibir a su nuevo integrante.

Y así continuó la cosa, hasta que todos los alumnos de primero fueron seleccionados, ese año tenian bastantes alumnos y la cosa quedó muy bien repartida: 19 nuevos Gryffindors, 20 nuevos Slytherins, 17 Hufflepuffs y 21 Ravenclaws, entonces, una vez terminada la selección de los de primero, la profesora McGonagall dijo:

- Su turno, señorita Anna Turner – dijo McGonagall, señalándole a Anna con un gesto que le tocaba ser seleccionada.

Anna, fue hacia el taburete, se puso el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete.

...........**Conversación a través de los pensamientos, con el sombrero seleccionador**...............

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... hacía tiempo que nadie me lo ponía tan difícil – dijo el sombrero seleccionador – Donde debo ponerte..., pues capto que posees mucho astucia, talento e inteligencia, pero también veo valentía y ganas de plantearse nuevos retos, por supuesto también veo que eres trabajadora y que no te rindes nunca... muy difícil... ¿dónde te gustaría estar?

- A mi, personalmente me da igual, acabo de llegar y solo estaré un curso, es verdad que he hecho amigas en Gryffindor, pero si estoy en otra casa, también podré verlas y seguir siendo amigas, lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero ir a Slytherin... – pensó Anna.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿y porque a Slytherin no? – preguntó la vocecilla del sombrero seleccionador.

- Pues, porque si todos son como un chico que he conocido en el tren, esa no es la casa donde quiero pasar el curso, sobretodo si dan tanta importancia a la familia como han dicho y no como es la persona – le contestó Anna mediante pensamientos

- Tus razonamientos son muy buenos, y visto de esa manera mejor que estés en...

....................................................En el Gran Comedor........................................................

- Pues si que tarda, no? – preguntó Wormtail

- La verdad es que sí... ya lleva casi 5 minutos – dijo Remus.

- Pues vaya... que hace el sombrero seleccionador, decidir donde la pone o hacerle un TAC, porque un poco más y nos quedamos aquí toda la noche – protestó Jenny, mientras Lily asentía.

Y ellos no era los únicos que empezaron a hablar, varios se pusieron a murmurar, no era normal que el sombrero seleccionador tardase tanto en decidirse. Los murmullos ya estaba subiendo algo más de volumen, cuando de repente el sombrero seleccionador abrió la boca, cosa que hizo que todo el mundo se callase, y entonces gritó:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y la mesa que se encontraba entre la de Hufflepuff y la de Ravenclaw, empezó a aplaudir fuertemente, aún poco extrañados de que el sombrero seleccionador haya tardado tanto, y Anna, sonriendo se fue a sentarse donde Lily y Jenny le señalaban, un puesto en medio de ellas dos.

- ¡Enhorabuena, Anna! – dijo Lily, una vez que Anna hubo llegado donde estaban ellas.

- Si, Anna, sabíamos que acabarías siendo seleccionada Gryffindor – corroboró Jenny.

- Si, menos mal que estas en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin – dijo James, y por primera vez, desde que llegó a la mesa se dio cuenta de que los cuatro merodeadores estaban sentados enfrente.

- Eso, pues Snivellus te ha pillado manía... – dijo Sirius – Por cierto, buen golpe el del tren.

- Si buen golpe, y enhorabuena por estar en Gryffindor – dijo Remus.

- Gracias – dijo Anna, pero no dijo nada más, pues el director se había puesto de pie y todo el gran comedor se quedó en silencio.

- ¡Bienvenidos un año más al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! – dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa, que inspiraba una total confianza – Antes de empezar a cenar, solo debo decir las típicas cosas de principio de curso, en primer lugar decirles a los alumnos nuevos y recordarles a algunos de los que llevan aquí varios años que el Bosque Prohibido esta lógicamente prohibido, en segundo lugar en señor Filch me ha informado de que deben revisar la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo, que creo que son ya un centenar o más, en tercer lugar que sepáis que las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch se harán durante la primera y segunda semana del trimestre, según elección de los capitanes, y en último lugar añadir... ¡que disfrutéis de la cena!

Entonces, por arte de magia, los platos, fuentes y jarras se llenaron de comida y bebida, dejando impresionados a todos, incluso a los que no eran nuevos. Mientras cenaban, los merodeadores (excepto Peter que no paraba de comer, ignorando todo a su alrededor) empezaron a preguntar a Anna, pues según decían querían conocerla mejor, y Lily no pudo enfadarse, pues al parecer querían ser amables y ya había visto antes que Anna era totalmente capaz de defenderse.

- Y bueno Anna... ¿cómo es el colegio al que ibas? – preguntó Remus

- Mi colegio... bueno era mi colegio era mucho más pequeño que este, pues no tiene distintas casas, y se debe a que los fundadores, en vez de hacer un colegio con cuatro casas como Hogwarts, hicieron cuatro colegios, mas pequeños y cada uno con un nombre por seguridad o algo así, el mío era la Academia Femenina de Magia y Hechicería Medea – explicó Anna

- ¿Academia Femenina? – preguntó Sirius – ¿quieres decir que sólo había chicas?

- Pues si, en eso consiste una academia femenina...

- Como me gustaría estar en tu colegio – dijo Sirius, con tono soñador.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA – rieron todos, incluso Sirius se rió aunque se sonrojó un poco (N/A: Ya he dicho antes que Peter ni se enteraba de nada, de modo que no lo voy a repetir más, hacer como si no estuviera).

- Ves lo que te decía – dijo Lily – Llévate cuidado con este

- Ya, me doy cuenta – contesto Anna.

- Oye, Anna, que aburrido eso de que no haya ningún chico, no? – dijo Jenny.

- Bueno, algunos profesores eran chicos además, había una ruta a través del bosque, que llevaba al lago, al otro lado del lago estaba el Colegio Masculino de Magia Yagerth. – dijo Anna, sin darle mucha importancia, mientras pelaba una manzana de postre, pero al no oír nada, levantó la cabeza y vio que los cinco la estaban mirando -¿qué?

- ¿Cómo sabes tan bien el camino para llegar a ese colegio desde el tuyo? – dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara.

- Pues, porque... – empezó a decir Anna, pero no viniéndole ninguna excusa, se calló y se sonrojó, lo cual arrancó las carcajadas de todos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – rieron todos.

- Bueno, ¿y que? – dijo Anna – como si cualquiera de vosotros siguiera siempre las reglas.

- Nosotras si – dijo Jenny y añadió señalando a los merodeadores – Ellos no.

- Estas de broma, no? – preguntó Anna – ¿Siempre seguís las reglas al pie de la letra?

- Si, Anna, ellas siempre las siguen – dijo Sirius, y empezó a reírse.

A este comentario, Lily cogió y le tiró a Sirius un trozo de pan que había quedado sobre la mesa, lo que le cortó la risa en secó, y desató la de los demás. Una vez hubieron acabado de comer todos, Dumbledore se puso de pie y el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio.

- Ya solo me queda decir... ¡Buenas Noches a Todos!

La gente se levantó y empezó a irse, pero la profesora McGonagall se acercó donde estaban los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor, esperando a que pasasen primero los de primer curso.

- Señorita Turner, señorita Evans, pueden venir ambas un momento, que quisiera hablar con ustedes, acompáñenme a mi despacho.

- Si, por supuesto profesora – dijo Lily preguntandose si sabría lo que habia pasado en el tren.

_**.........................................En el despacho de la profesora McGonagall...........................................**_

Una vez allí que llegaron al despacho, la profesora McGonagall se sentó y les indicó a sus alumnas de que hiciesen lo mismo.

- Bien, en primer lugar decirle a usted, señorita Turner que Bienvenida a Hogwarts y a Gryffindor, yo soy la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y espero que usted esté a la altura que dice su expediente y pueda conseguir que su casa gane muchos puntos. – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Gracias, profesora, haré lo que pueda para que Gryffindor gane la Copa de la Casa – contestó Anna.

- Muy bien, veo que la señorita Evans le ha informado bien, ahora vamos al asunto que nos corresponde... Resulta que hay un pequeño problema. – dijo la profesora McGonagall muy seria.

**..............................................................En la torre de Gryffindor....................................................**

Mientras Lily y Anna hablaban con McGonagall, los merodeadores y Jenny iban camino de la Torre de Gryffindor, que se encontraba detrás de un cuadro de una Señora Gorda con un vestido rosa, la cual cuando llegaron preguntó:

- ¿Contraseña?

- Vaya, todavía no he visto a ningún prefecto y no sé la contraseña – dijo James irónicamente.

- No, James, espera... Remus es un prefecto! – dijo Sirius siguiéndole la broma.

- Oh! Callaos de una vez, esa broma perdió gracia el curso pasado... – dijo Remus fingiendo enfado y dijo la contraseña - ¡Mandrágora en rodajas!

- Por cierto, Remus, ahora que lo pienso... ¿no te han nombrado Premio Anual? – preguntó Sirius, mientras entraba

- Es verdad, eras el mejor del curso y el más 'bueno' en lo que se refiere a seguir normas, si no te han nombrado a ti, ¿a que inepto han nombrado Premio Anual? – dijo James, una vez que estuvieron dentro

- Lily es la nueva Premio Anual – dijo Jenny, muy seria y se fue por las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, dejando a los chicos en la sala común con la boca abierta ante la metedura de pata de su amigo.

- Tierra trágame! - dijo James, mientras subían por las escaleras de los chico hacía la habitación que compartían los cuatro solos - ¿por qué siempre tengo que meter la pata de esta manera?

- Pues, no sé James debes tener un don… – contestó Remus – La verdad es que no me explicó como...

Pero se calló en secó, pues acababan de llegar a su habitación, donde bajo del cartel donde ponía "Séptimo Curso" había otro donde ponía "Habitación de los merodeadores. Prohibido el paso", y cuando abrió la puerta vio que la quinta cama, la cual siempre ha estado desocupada, debido a que como siempre hacían escapadas los cuatro juntos, sobretodo las noches de luna llena para acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones en licántropo, se las habían ingeniado para que mediante bromas, echar a todos los compañeros de cuarto que les asignaban, pero desde quinto curso, la profesora McGonagall había desistido en ponerles otro compañero de cuarto, por eso los merodeadores estaban sorprendidos de que hubiese un equipaje de otra persona delante de la quinta cama.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Sirius – Una broma, no? Creía que ya le habíamos hecho entender a McGonagall que no queríamos compañero de habitación...

- Bueno, pues ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, no? – dijo James con una sonrisa – Sea quien sea, me apuesto lo que quieras a que lo echamos en tres días

- Yo diría que dos, fijaos en el baúl, es de triple cerradura, esos baúles son caros, seguro que es un _tiquismiquis_ que le gusta tenerlo todo perfectamente ordenado – dijo Sirius.

- Oídme, chicos... este es el último curso, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo pasar, de todas maneras, podemos disimularlo durante un... – empezó a decir Remus, pero James lo cortó

- ¡Pero que dices! Y como planearemos nuestras bromas, y nuestras escapaditas, te recuerdo que este viernes hay luna llena – dijo James.

- Además, esto es algo personal, McGonagall, sabe perfectamente que queremos estar solos – dijo Sirius, a lo que Remus contesto con un suspiro y dijo.

- Haced lo que queráis – y se encogió de hombros.

- Bien... a mi aun me queda un botella de esa poción pegajosa que hicimos el año pasado para la broma que les gastamos a los de Slytherin – dijo Sirius.

- Yo tengo unos globos – dijo Pettigrew.

- Perfecto, la típica broma, llenaremos los globos de poción pegajosa y los pondremos sobre el dosel de la cama, ataremos un hilo del dosel a la cama y cuando se siente, el dosel se desgarrara y los globos le caerán encima, y mañana ya lo tendremos fuera. – explicó James, a lo que Sirius y Peter asintieron con una sonrisa y Remus lanzo un suspiro de exasperación, mientras pensaba "_Nunca cambiarán_".

- Prepararon la broma, y una vez lista, se pusieron el pijama y empezaron a hablar de cómo le sentaría la broma al nuevo:

- Seguro, que se pone a gritar como un loco, cuando le caiga encima la poción – dijo Peter.

- Seguro que sí... – corroboró Sirius – Por cierto, hablando de gritar... ¿cuanto creéis que le gritará Lily a James, cuando Jenny le cuente lo que él ha dicho?

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – empezaron a reírse todos, excepto, claro está, James.

- No tiene ninguna gracia, seguro que mañana en verme cumplirá su promesa y me echará un maleficio, que me mandará al hospital...

- Bueno, conociendo a Lily, lo que no me extrañaría sería que no esperase a mañana y viniera a lanzártelo ahora – dijo Sirius entre risas, y este comentario hizo reír, ahora también a James, cuando de repente...

Se abrió la puerta, y entró Lily, seguida por Anna lo cual hizo que todos se callaran en seco.

- Esto, Lily, ya se que estarás enfadada, pero solo era un comentario no es algo que piense de verdad, en serio que no quería... – empezó a decir James.

- Pero, ¿que dices? – contestó Lily, que no sabía de que iba la cosa.

- Eeeeh..., ¿no has hablado con Jenny? – preguntó Remus.

- No..., pero visto vuestro extraño comportamiento, ahora si que hablaré con ella, nosotras acabamos de llegar de hablar con McGonagall, la cual me ha pedido que viniera a deciros una cuantas cosas.

- Aaaa..., de acuerdo – dijo James - ¿qué quiere McGonagall?

- Bueno..., pues se trata de vuestro nuevo compañero de habitación – dijo Lily, señalando la quinta cama.

- Aaaa, ya, ¿porque nos ha puesto McGonagall un compañero, si sabe como somos? – dijo Sirius.

- Pues porque no queda otro sitio donde ponerlo, y no será compañero, será compañera – dijo Lily – Anna será vuestra compañera de habitación.

- ¿QUÉ? O.o – gritaron sorprendidos los merodeadores

Lo que habéis oído, todas las habitaciones de las chicas están ocupadas, no queda sitio, y tendrán que agrandar nuestra habitación mágicamente para meter una sexta cama y que Anna se quede, pero eso va tardar debido a que el castillo tiene protecciones mágicas para el desprendimiento y costará bastante agrandar la habitación lo suficiente, de modo que Anna se quedará aquí, hasta que se haya hecho – explicó Lily.

- Pero, si es una chica – dijo Peter.

- No me digas, Pettigrew, gracias por la información, no me había dado cuenta – dijo Anna sarcásticamente, comentario del que todos, exceptuando la rata se rieron.

- Bueno..., el mensaje de la profesora es que si hacéis alguna de las vuestras y molestáis a Anna, ella misma se encargará de separaros a los cuatro en habitaciones diferentes, y si os pasáis mucho, se pensará si expulsaros.- dijo Lily – Eso ni os pillo yo antes y os mando al hospital si le gastáis alguna de vuestras bromas a Anna.

- Lo estas diciendo en serio, ¿Anna se quedara aquí con nosotros? – preguntó James.

- Por que otro motivo, íbamos estar nosotras aquí sino fuera así – dijo Lily.

- Pues..., tal vez hayas reconsiderado mi oferta y quieres salir conmigo – dijo James descaradamente, con una pícara sonrisa.

- Me voy, buenas noches Anna, y ya sabes a la mínima me avisas – dijo Lily, y se fue de la habitación, quedando los cuatro merodeadores y Anna en silencio.

- Bueno... – empezó Anna – Ya me ha contado vagamente McGonagall, que echáis mediante bromas a todo compañero de habitación que tenéis, y aunque agradezco que me intenten proteger, se defenderme sola y os pediría que os ahorréis las bromas conmigo, de acuerdo?

- ¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó James

- Una advertencia, es distinto... – dijo Anna sonriendo.

- Anna, nosotros no tenemos nada en contra tuyo, pero no queremos tener compañera de cuarto – dijo Sirius.

- Ya, pero entonces donde duermo... ¿en la sala común? – dijo Anna – Os tendréis que aguantar, además no creo que sea durante mucho tiempo.

Dicho esto, Anna se fue a su baúl, lo abrió usando una pequeña llave que tenia en un colgante y sacó una foto, se fue hasta su cama para sentarse, cuando, se dio cuenta de algo, estaban demasiado callados, y es que estaban pensándose si anular la broma o no, pero Anna, entonces se fijó que había algo raro.

Dejó la foto encima del baúl, cogió la mesita y la movió ante el asombro de sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto, se subió encima y vio que encima del dosel de la cama había un montón de globos con una sustancia extraña.

- Lo sabía... – dijo Anna y después mirando a los merodeadores preguntó – ¿Es esto lo único que podéis hacer?

Y cogiendo los globos uno por uno, los fue lanzando hacia atrás, y los merodeadores tuvieron que ir esquivándolos, para que no les pararan, pero uno de ellos no fue lo bastante rápido, PLAF! Uno de los globos le dio a Wormtail de toda la cabeza y explotó, dejándolo todo pringado de la poción pegajosa.

- Bueno, ya está – dijo Anna mientras bajaba de un salto de la mesita de noche– Ya os he dicho que os ahorréis este tipo de bromas... Lily me ha comentado, que esto principalmente lo hacéis, porque queréis... digamos 'intimidad' para tramar vuestras bromas y demás cosas, bueno, a mi me da igual lo que traméis, no me interesa, vosotros a vuestros asuntos y yo a los míos, ¿de acuerdo? – esto último lo dijo acercándose a donde estaba ellos y extendió la mano para sellar el pacto, de que cada uno fuera a la suya.

- De acuerdo – dijo Remus y se estrecharon las manos, la verdad era que Anna le había caído bien, y además seguía teniendo esa sensación rara cuando estaba con ella, y tal vez estando juntos en la misma habitación lograra descubrir que era.

- Bien – dijo Anna, que también había sentido lo mismo cuando estaba al lado de Remus, y sonrió.

Anna cogió se fue hacia la mesita, la colocó en su sitio y puso la foto que había dejado encima del baúl en la mesita, en la foto se podía ver a Anna con una pareja, seguramente sus padres, después fue al baúl cogió algo y se iba hacia el baño, cuando Sirius le preguntó:

- ¿Donde vas?

- A cambiarme, no pensarás que me pondré el pijama delante de vosotros – y dicho esto se metió en el baño.

- Pues no estaría mal – dijo Sirius en voz baja, perfectamente audible, que hizo reír a los demás, excepto a Wormtail.

- Espera, quiero entrar al baño, antes de que esta poción se seque sino me costará mucho quitármela! – grito Wormtail, mientras los demás se reían y se metía cada uno en su cama.

- Aguarda un momento que no voy a tardar mucho – dijo Anna desde dentro del baño.

- Si hombre, todas las chicas decís lo mismo y luego tardáis una eternidad – dijo Wormtail, lo que hizo reír a los demás merodeadores.

- Venga Anna, deja entrar a Wormtail, si total que más da, sois compañeros de cuarto – dijo entre risas Sirius, cuyo comentario hizo reír a Progs y Monny.

- Vamos Anna, sal ya, que la poción empieza a... – pero Wormtail no acabo de decir la frase, pues Anna había abierto la puerta de golpe, y los cuatro merodeadores se callaron en seco.

- Venga ya puedes entrar, te dije que no tardaría nada! – le gritó Anna a Peter, pero al ver que estaban todos callados, dijo – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, nada... – dijo Sirius – pero, ¿qué llevas puesto?

- El pijama – dijo Anna, aún sin comprender, pues llevaba su pijama de verano, un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes, blancos ambos, y se había soltado el pelo, el cual caía sobre los hombros, formando ondas, por haber estado recogido.

- ¿¿Eso es un pijama?? – dijo James.

- Pues si, que pasa es que nunca habías visto una chica en pijama de verano o que? – preguntó Anna, mientras se iba a su cama, y una vez allí dijo – Pettigrew la poción se te está secando.

- Ah, si, es verdad – contestó este y se metió corriendo en el baño.

- Bueno..., si te digo la verdad, aquí las chicas no estilan a ponerse ese tipo de pijamas – dijo Remus – A menos que sea una noche especial.

- Pues vaya estupidez, la verdad, pues son los más cómodos, y cuando hace calor los mejores, aunque aquí hace menos calor en España, allí en verano todas las chicas llevan este tipo de pijamas – explicó Anna y añadió – Además, no se a que viene esa cara, como nunca hubieseis visto a una chica con este tipo de ropa o incluso con menos.

- Yo si..., pero ellos... – empezó a decir Remus, pero antes de que pudiese acabar, Sirius y James se habían tirado encima de él, al grito de "Traidor!", lo cual hizo que Anna empezase a reírse.

- Oye, Anna... ¿Te puedo preguntar a que se refería Snape, con lo que te dijo en el tren? – preguntó Remus, una vez que se hubo quitado de encima, no de su cama a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Aah..., eso, bueno... no es nada – dijo Anna, sin saber muy bien que contestar, lo cual despertó la curiosidad innata de los merodeadores.

- Bueno, pues sino es nada, dínoslo – dijo Sirius - ¿Qué te cuesta?

- Además, sino es nada ¿por qué te molestó tanto que tuviste que noquearlo? – dijo James

- Esto..., que más da..., es una tontería, además no habíamos hecho un trato, vosotros nos os metéis en mis asuntos y yo no meto en los vuestros, y así estamos todos bien – dijo Anna, sonriendo, por haber encontrado el argumento apropiado.

- Pero, Anna, sea lo que sea, lo sabe Snivellus..., ¿por qué puede saberlo él y nosotros no? – dijo Sirius, imitando la voz de ruego de un niño que pide golosinas.

- Snivellus que va a saber! Ese es un quiero y no puedo que seguramente me ha confundido con otra persona... – dijo Anna, dejando sorprendidos a los merodeadores.

- Bueno, te habría confundido, sino fuera porque tu padre es Henry Turner y es auror del ministerio, eso ya seria mucha casualidad, no? – razonó Remus.

- ¿Y vosotros no sabréis por casualidad, como sabe él eso? – preguntó Anna.

- Si tu no nos dic... – empezó a decir Sirius, pero Wormtail lo cortó.

- Snape trabajo como ayudante de algo en el Departamento de Defensa este verano.

- Muy bien, Wormtail, ahora no la podemos sobornar con un cambio de información – dijo Progs.

- ¿Wormtail? – se extrañó Anna, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que los oía llamarse, por otros nombres. - ¿A que viene ese nombre?

- Pues son nuestros apodos: Peter es Wormtail, James es Progs, Remus es Monny y yo Padfoot – explicó Sirius.

- Muy bien, Padfoot, ahora no la podemos sobornar con un cambio de información – volvió a decir James, esta vez cambiando el nombre de Wormtail, por el de Padfoot.

- JAJAJAJAJA – rieron todos.

- Venga, Anna, no seas así, dinos algo... – hizo en medio suplica Sirius.

- Algo – contestó Anna, lo cual hizo que todos se rieran, excepto Sirius, que frunció el ceño de broma – De acuerdo..., sólo os puedo decir, que Snape si que sabe algo, pero la verdad es que no sé qué es – Anna pensó que no era una mentira, pues, no había mentido en el sentido estricto, solo ocultó algo de información.

- ¿Nada más? – preguntó Progs.

- Nada más..., por cierto me han dicho que tu eres el capitán del equipo de quidditch, no? – preguntó Anna.

- Eeeh..., si – dijo James – ¿Te gusta el quidditch? – y esta pregunta, al parecer hizo gracia a Anna, que se rió – ¿Por qué te ríes?

- No por nada... – dijo Anna – Si, me gusta el quidditch

- Pero te gusta de que eres aficionada a un equipo o te gusta de verdad, y sabes algunas tácticas y además apoyas a un equipo - preguntó Sirius.

- Y que importa eso? – pregunto Anna.

- Mucho, así sabemos si estas cambiando porque si de tema o es un tema que de verdad te interesa – dijo James

- Yo creo que es lo primero, las chicas no saben casi nada de quidditch – dijo Wormtail, cosa que hizo reír al resto de los merodeadores.

- Pettigrew, será mejor que no sigas por ese camino por que como me enfades lo que le hice a Snape no será nada comparado con lo que te haré a ti, con o sin varita – dijo Anna, con evidente tono de enfadado, y Peter se metió en su cama y se tapo hasta el cuello, pues después de ver como en el tren Anna noqueó a Snape de un solo puñetazo, mejor no meterse con ella, lo que hizo reír a los demás, excepto Anna, que estaba evidentemente enfadada por el comentario machista de Peter, y sólo añadió – Buenas Noches – y cerró la cortina de su cama.

Cosa que hizo que los merodeadores le lanzasen sus almohadas a Pettigrew, pues se dieron cuenta, ya tarde que habían hecho enfadar a Anna, al reírse del comentario machista de Wormtail, pero lo he hecho, hecho está.

* * *

**_Pues si, lo hecho, hecho esta y yo de momento me he emprendido en la tarea de editar, quitando faltas de ortografia (¬¬ seguro que se me ha pasado alguna) y corrigiendo fallos de este fic, y asi ponerme al dia de por donde lo deje y continuarlo si encuentro tiempo... que espero que si. Aunque a lo mejor nadie tiene interés en leerlo, pero es que necesitaba algo en que ocupar mi tiempo libre._**

**_Vi que este fic ya tenia reviews de allá por entonces cuando me puse a escribirlo, de modo que tengo que decir que no os olvidé: Kngu_Lupin, Al1010 y Mely Black, vosotros me mandasteis reviews cuando empecé a escribir este fic, y ahora lo estoy editanto e intentando seguir escribiendolo. Un abrazo muy fuerte para vosotros!_**

**_Bss y ya sabeis, las lehuzas me las mandais dando a Review._**


	4. Luna Llena I

**CAPÍTULO 4: Luna Llena I**

Por la mañana, muy temprano, algo despertó a Remus, un ruido que habría pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, pero que él escucho, de modo que miró el reloj: las 6:30 am de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que los demás se levanten, de modo que pensando que habrá sido imaginaciones suyas, se dispuso a volver a dormirse cuando...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Remus, apartando las cortinas de golpe, al mismo tiempo que James decía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – descorriendo también las cortinas.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí? – preguntó Anna, era ella la que había gritado.

- Sólo te miraba mientras duermes, parecías un angelito – contestó Sirius, lo cual explicaba el grito, y Remus y James se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, este Sirius, menudas ideas tenía.

- Si, claro, un angelito a punto de tener un ataque al corazón – dijo Anna con evidente enfado, mientras miraba el reloj – Las 6:30 de la mañana! Ahora seguro que no me puedo quedar durmiendo, y no tenemos clase hasta las nueve, y... Black ¿que haces todavía ahí?

- Mirarte, también estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Pues vete a mirar un cuadro – dijo Anna, y con un muy evidente enfado, se levantó, cogió su uniforme (N/A: es el uniforme que sale en las peliculas de HP, para no complicarme la vida) y se metió en el baño, ya que se había despertado aprovecharía para ducharse.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sirius al ver la cara de sus dos amigos (N/A: La rata ni se había inmutado)

- Sirius... – empezó a decir Remus.

- ... no tienes remedio – acabó James – Ahora, yo tampoco podré quedarme durmiendo.

- Pues yo no tengo ningún problema – dijo Remus, recostándose de nuevo.

- A no, de eso nada, tu te despiertas igual que nosotros – diciendo esto, los dos animagos que estaban despiertos, se lanzaron encima de él.

Después de un rato, en el que ambos merodeadores se aseguraron que Remus estaba despierto, se lanzaron los tres a despertar a Wormtail, y mientras estaban peleándose amistosamente los cuatro en la cama de Peter, Anna salió del baño ya vestida, y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo, prueba evidente de que aún estaba cabreada.

**...............................................Un rato después en el Gran Comedor............................................**

Sirius informó a sus amigos que él buscaría un buen sitio donde sentarse, esto a Remus le extrañó mucho, pero todavía le extraño más de que Sirius pasará de largo todos los asientos vacíos que había en la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentará en una punta, cuando lo que más le gustaba a él era llamar la atención, y desde el centro lo haría mejor, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se había sentado justo en frente de Jenny, Lily y Anna, las cuales estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que se dieron cuenta.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo James alegremente

- ... – las tres se limitaron a recoger sus cosas, una tostada cada una, y a levantarse, con la evidente intención de irse.

- Parece que están enfadadas... – susurró Peter a Remus.

- Oye, que no podéis ignorarnos así, además la única que tiene motivos para enfadarse es Anna... – dijo Sirius – Decid algo

- Vuestros horarios – dijo Lily y añadió fríamente – Después de todo no quiero que me tomen por inepta.

Una vez que se hubieron ido, dejando a los chicos helados, pues se hubiesen esperado que les gritase, incluso que les lanzase una maldición, pero se habían enfadado y se limitaban a ignorarles, lo cual para ellos era mucho peor.

- Bueno, ya se les pasará... – dijo Padfoot

Pero se equivocó, pues llegó viernes y ellas seguían enfadadas, y evitándolos en todo momento, sólo a Anna se le hacía más difícil huir, pues compartía habitación con ellos. Sirius en todo momento intentaba hablar con Anna, o por lo menos que esta le contestase, pero desistió cuando Anna, le dijo que la dejara en paz o en medio de la noche iría y le cortaría el pelo al cero, y por la cara de enfado que tenía, Sirius prefirió no arriesgarse.

Ya en viernes, los tres merodeadores pensaron que mejor que ellas siguiesen enfadadas por lo menos un día más, pues esa noche habría luna llena y estando Anna en la habitación se les haría más difícil salir, pero como esta no les hablaba, sino que los ignoraba mejor para ellos, pues aprovecharían esto para salir de la habitación cuando está estuviese dormida, de modo que no se daría cuenta de nada, pero debían asegurarse de que no sospechara al ver que Remus no apareciese en toda la noche, y la oportunidad se dio en la ultima clase del viernes por la tarde, doble de transformaciones.

- Bien, ahora que ya hemos explicado los hechizos para cambiar colores, poneos por parejas y practicad el hechizo en un cojín – dijo la profesora McGonagall a la clase – y por favor, ya sé que es viernes y esta es la ultima clase, pero tampoco queda tanto, de modo que a los que vuelva a pillar hablando sean quienes sean, serán castigados severamente.

Una vez hubo acabado de hablar, Sirius y James se colocaron juntos, al igual que Lily y Jenny, y fue entonces cuando a Remus le vino la idea.

- Peter, corre ves a ponerte con Alice que te esta mirando – mintió Remus a Wormtail, y acto seguido este se fue a ponerse de pareja con Alice, que viendo que no tenía otro remedio lo aceptó; mientras tanto Remus se acercó a Anna y le dijo - ¿Puedo ponerme contigo?

- De acuerdo – contestó Anna, y al levantar la vista, no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Remus, aún sin saber a que se refería.

- Que tienes mala cara... ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Anna, entonces Remus cayó en la cuenta, siempre que se acercaba la luna llena, se le veía cansado y como si estuviese enfermo, e iba a aprovechar eso.

- Ehmm..., la verdad es que no muy bien – dijo Remus, mientras evitaba mirar hacia Sirius y James, lo cuales le sonreían, pues se habían dado cuenta de su plan – Estoy un poco mareado.

- Deberías ir a ver a la enfermera, tal vez tengas fiebre o algo – dijo Anna.

- Si, iré después de clase, gracias por preocuparte – dijo Remus.

- No hay de que, cualquiera se preocuparía – contesto Anna.

- Pues debo tener un aspecto realmente malo, pues para hablarme cuando estabas tan enfadada – dijo Remus, a lo que Anna sonrió.

- Señor Lupin, señorita Turner, castigados – dijo la profesora McGonagall – Ya advertí que no quería volver a oír hablar a nadie, de modo que quédense al acabar la clase, y hablaremos de su castigo.

Al acabar la clase, se quedaron y cuando salieron en el pasillo estaban esperándolos Lily y Jenny por parte de Anna, y Sirius y James por la de Remus (N/A: Peter estaba persiguiendo a Alice, la cual estaba sufriendo los daños colaterales del plan de Remus, ser perseguida por la rata).

- Bueno, ¿que? – preguntó Sirius, al verlos salir.

- McGonagall dice que el miércoles que viene a las siete vayamos a su despacho, y ella nos dirá el castigo – contestó Remus.

- La verdad es que es raro, que no nos castigue hoy o mañana, para fastidiarnos el fin de semana – dijo Anna, dirigiéndose a Lily y Jenny.

- Si, que es raro – corroboró Lily – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- Si – contesto Anna, y cuando se iban se giró y añadió – Adiós Remus, acuérdate de ir a la enfermería.

- Eehh..., si, gracias Anna – contestó Remus, y cuando las chicas se hubieron ido, Sirius dijo.

- Bueno..., si te gusta Anna, me lo dices, no me va molestar – dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa, fingiendo enfado – A nadie le hace daño la sana competencia de un lobito.

- Ja ja ja – rió irónicamente Remus – No es que me guste, me cae bien, y ya esta, además esta esa sensación rara que tengo cuando estoy a su lado.

- Bueno, serán imaginaciones tuyas – dijo James.

- Supongo que sí... – dijo no muy convencido Remus, mientras miraba hacía donde se habían ido las chicas.

**.................................................................Esa misma noche............................................................**

- ¿Tu crees que está dormida ya? – susurró muy bajito Peter.

- Creo que si – respondió en el mismo tono Sirius, que se había acercado a la cama de Anna y había levantado un poco la cortina para asegurarse – Si, si que esta dormida.

- Entonces vamonos ya, que Remus nos estará esperando – dijo James, acto seguido se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad, de este último y salieron por la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido.

Pero esto era inútil, pues Anna estaba despierta fingiendo que dormía, y además tenía muy buen oído y había escuchado desde la primera palabra susurrada por parte de Peter, pero siguió fingiendo que dormía, pues no podía evitar tener curiosidad sobre que tramaban, pero porque tanto secretismo, a ella le daba igual que se escaparán de la habitación para ir a visitar a su amigo a la enfermería, si él estaba enfermo, era totalmente comprensible que sus amigos quisieran hacerle compañía.

Anna se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para poder mirar la luna, la luna llena, siempre le había gustado la luna llena, era maravillosa, aunque estuviese todo el día cansada, pero cuando salía parecía que le daba energías y no podía dormir, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a salir a pasear las noches de luna llena, y se quedó allí parada, mirando el cielo, la luna y el bosque que se vislumbraba desde su ventana, todo estaba perfecto...

**.................................................................En el bosque..............................................................**

Un ciervo, un hombre lobo y un perro con rata encima de él, jugaban a perseguirse mutuamente, era la imagen más rara que se podía ver. Después el ciervo y la rata se retiraron para ver como hacían perro y lobo una pelea de broma, cuando de repente, el lobo se quedó parado y levantó la cabeza olisqueando el aire, había algo nuevo en él, el olor de algo nuevo, y se fue corriendo, cosa que puso en alerta a los otros tres pues iba en dirección al colegio, y eso podría resultar peligroso, de modo que corrieron para pararlo, pero el lobo resultaba muy rápido para ellos, los tres animales, bueno dos, porque la rata hacía rato que se había quedado atrás al caerse del lomo del perro, seguían siguiendo al lobo, con la intención de pararlo, pero de repente este cambio de rumbo yendo hacía un claro, y cuando llegó se paró de golpe, allí estaba la fuente de ese olor nuevo.

Ciervo y perro, no se esperaban que parara tan de repente y tuvieron que frenar bruscamente, y entonces la vieron, allí en un lado, olisqueando un arbusto había una loba blanca como un patronus, la cual al oírlos llegar levantó la cabeza y si no hubiese sido porque era solo un animal, ambos animagos hubiesen pensado que la loba estaba sorprendida de ver al hombre lobo allí.

Todos se quedaron mirándose, entonces el hombre lobo el cual tenía un olfato mucho más fuerte, reconoció a la loba, y supuso que era una nueva compañera de juegos, de modo que agachó las patas delanteras en pose juguetona, pero la loba parecía que no estaba para juegos, estaba parada y ahora miraba al ciervo y al perro, se acercó a los dos animagos y los olisqueó, había algo raro, la loba sabía de alguna manera que esos dos animales no eran lo que parecían ser, y el hombre lobo, parecía que la conocía pero eso era imposible.

Un ruido sobresaltó a los cuatro, al parecer una doxi, salió volando desde el arbusto que antes olisqueaba la loba y esta se fue corriendo tras ella, mientras que perro y ciervo, cerraban el paso al hombre lobo para que no la siguiera.

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aqui editado el cuarto capitulo, voy a editar el quinto y ha subirlo, pues como esto esta ingles y yo de ingles se lo justo, borré el quinto capitulo, de modo que de vuelta a subirlo... aaa y ya he empezado a escribir el sexto, aunque espero terminarlo pronto, necesito sugerencias, si teneis alguna no dudad! Mandadme una lechuza con vuestro Review! _**

**_Bss y hasta pronto!!!_**


	5. Castigo, primer secreto y escapadita

**CAPÍTULO 5: Castigo, el primer secreto y escapadita.**

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y los tres animagos, cansados después de estar toda la noche acompañando a su amigo, se dirigieron hacía la sala común, con la intención de dormir durante todo el día, pues era sábado y podrían dormir mucho, y a esa hora no habría nadie despierto, de modo que evitando hacer cualquier ruido para no despertar a nadie se dirigieron a su habitación, pero cuando entraron a su habitación vieron que no todo el mundo estaba durmiendo...

- Buenos días chicos, que? una noche movidita? – dijo Anna, dejando a los tres animagos sin respiración, pues Anna estaba ya despierta, vestida con ropa muggle, recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro.

- Aa-Anna..., ¿que haces despierta tan temprano? – pregunto James. – No es demasiado pronto?

- ¿Quien dice que haya dormido? – dijo Anna – Tenía insomnio.

- ¿Insomnio? – reaccionó por fin Sirius – pero si ayer estabas dormida

- ¿En serio? – dijo Anna, con una sonrisa – Bueno, Black que vosotros pensarais que estaba dormida no significa que lo estuviese realmente

- O.O – los tres chicos se quedaron sin palabras.

- Jajajaja... – rió Anna – Menuda cara me ponéis... por cierto ¿como está Remus?

- Re-Re-Re- Remus? – preguntó James tartamudeando, no podía ser que los hubiese pillado a la primera, como podría ser posible

- Si, Remus, no fuisteis a verlo anoche? – dijo Anna.

- No sabemos de que nos hablas, nosotros nos fuimos por que quedamos con una chicas de Ravenc... – dijo Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por Anna.

- No me digas, y entonces porque dijo anoche Potter que Lupin os esperaba? – dijo Anna, mientras se levantaba para irse – Tranquilizaos, no voy a delataros, si un amigo mío estuviese tan enfermo como pasar la noche en la enfermería, yo también me escaparía para hacerle compañía.

- Es cierto..., nos pillaste – admitió James, algo más aliviado.

- Si, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, de acuerdo? – dijo Sirius, también con mucho alivio, pues por un instante pensó que Anna los había pillado. – Es que no queríamos que Remus pasase la noche solo.

- Tranquilos, es normal, es vuestro amigo y vosotros lo acompañáis, eso dice mucho a vuestro favor como amigos – dijo Anna con una bella sonrisa – Lo que no me explico es como pudisteis salir sin que os viera nadie...

- Lo siento, pero eso es secreto de merodeador – dijo Sirius, acercándose demasiado a Anna, que se hecho con algo de nerviosismo hacía atrás.

- Bueno, de-de acuerdo – contestó Anna. (N/A: Baste decir que Pettigrew al darse cuenta que Anna no sabía nada, se fue directo a su cama y ya estaba roncando)

- ¿Y como es eso de que tenías insomnio? – preguntó James mientras se dirigía a su cama.

- Echaba de menos los pa... – pero se calló, no tenía porque decírselo a ellos.

- ¿Que echabas de menos? – tarde, ya había despertado las curiosidad de los merodeadores, y Sirius no pudo evitar preguntar, a lo que Anna, se les quedó mirando como evaluando si podía decírselo, al final concluyó que no pasaba nada por decírselo...

- Bueno, algunas noches, mi padre y yo, teníamos costumbre de salir a dar un paseo – dijo Anna, como si tal cosa – Me acostumbré y ahora, hay algunas noches en las que no puedo dormir, debido a que me falta el paseo... ¿Habéis estado alguna vez en el bosque?

- ¿¡¿Qué?!? – preguntaron a la vez Progs y Padfoot – No, por-por supuesto que no

- Vaya... ¿y no sabréis porque está prohibido? – preguntó Anna.

- Creo que es por que hay muchos tipos de criaturas peligrosas – explicó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó James.

- Bueno..., es que como no podía dormir, pensé en ir anoche a dar un paseo, como no po... – empezó a decir Anna, pero fue interrumpida por Sirius, que se había levantado de su cama y había ido corriendo a la de Anna y se sentó a su lado.

- Anna, no debes ir al bosque – dijo Sirius – y menos todavía de noche, te podría pasar algo...

- Mira quien habla... Lily me contó que vosotros os escapáis de noche cada dos por tres y no me creo que no hayáis estado nunca en el bosque prohibido – contestó Anna enfadada pues ella sabía cuidarse perfectamente sola, al tiempo que se levantaba y antes de salir por la puerta añadió – y de día puedo salir o también me pasará algo malo?

Esa tarde, cuando Remus volvió de la enfermería le contaron todo lo hablado con Anna esa misma mañana:

- Pues según lo veo yo, tenemos dos opciones – dijo Remus. – O bien debemos evitar que os vuelva a pillar yéndoos y hacer algo, para que no tenga insomnio las noches de luna llena, o bien que dejéis de acompañarme.

- Estas mal de la cabeza! – dijo James.

- Nunca dejaremos de acompañarte, ya pensaremos algo, para evitar que Anna nos pille, pero lo de dejar de acompañarte, no es una opción. – ratificó Sirius, a lo que Remus, sabiendo lo cabezotas que eran sus amigos, accedió, pero no sin dejar de preocuparse.

Ese fin de semana, pasó muy rápido, tal vez demasiado rápido para los merodeadores, pues con mucho pesar para Sirius y James, evitaban en lo más posible a Anna, y por lo tanto a Lily, pues querían por todos los medios, evitar que saliese el tema de la escapadita de los merodeadores el viernes anterior por la noche.

Lily se dio cuenta de esto, y cuando Anna le contó lo sucedido, ella empezó a reírse, y a darle las gracias a Anna, pues eso había hecho que pasase un fin de semana tranquila, sin que James se le acercase para pedirle de salir, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse, si de verdad los merodeadores fueron a la enfermería, pues si fue así, tampoco era tan grave para que se comportasen así, a menos que hubiese algo más.

El lunes, como decía, llegó demasiado pronto y pasó, pues con las clases, que por estar a principios de curso, era un poco aburridas, ya que hacían repaso del año anterior, y los merodeadores no hacían más que preguntarse si debían gastar alguna broma a los slytherins, para alegrar un poco la vida del colegio...

- Os digo que no, por lo menos de momento – pidió Remus – pues, por si no lo sabéis, hoy es miércoles y tengo que cumplir un castigo, solo llevamos poco más de una semana en Hogwarts y a mi ya me han castigado, de modo que mi respuesta es NO.

- Venga Monny, no es para tanto, solo es un castiguito de nada, y además con Anna – dijo Sirius – Si yo estuviese castigado con ella, no refunfuñaría tanto.

- Por que tú siempre estas pensando en lo mismo, además, que os cuesta esperar aunque sea un poco, acabamos de empezar.

- Remus tiene razón Padfoot – dijo James, a lo que Sirius le miro con los ojos como platos – No se puede organizar una broma en condiciones, para los slytherins de un día para otro, mejor empezamos a organizarla, y para dentro de un mes, cuando los ánimos estén por el suelo... BANG! Regalo especial de los merodeadores para los slytherins.

La propuesta de James, fue coreada por el resto de merodeadores con una carcajada, excepto por Remus, que puso cara de "Nunca madurarán".

- Sabéis que? Nunca madurarán, creó que necesitan una novia, para que los meta en cintura, pues, no puede ser que siendo ya mayores de edad, aun piensen en lo mismo todo el tiempo. – dijo Remus.

- En lo de la novia tu también deberias aplicarte el cuento, además madurar es algo relativo, y nosotros ya estamos en eso de buscar novia, verdad Progs?– dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba hacía la puerta, por donde entraban en ese momento tres chicas.

En ese momento, tal y como indicaba Sirius, entraban en el gran comedor Lily, Jenny y Anna, las dos primeras, riéndose de algo, mientras la tercera, estaba algo seria.

- No tiene gracia chicas – dijo Anna, fingiendo estar enfadada- Solo llevó poco más de una semana y ya me han castigado, y encima el día de mi cumpleaños.

- Espera un segundo – dijo Lily, parando a Anna que iba a sentarse – Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y no nos dijiste nada?

- Es que no preguntaron – contestó Anna, mientras se sentaba.

- Bueno, eso también es verdad... Felicidades! – dijo Jenny, a la vez que le daba un abrazo, al que pronto se sumó Lily.

- Si... Felicidades! – dijo Lily – Pero, ahora soy yo la enfadada contigo, pues no nos dijiste nada, y no te hemos comprado ningún regalo.

- No os preocupéis de eso, que sean mis amigas, es el mejor de los regalos – dijo Anna, con una sonrisa, y las chicas la volvieron a abrazar.

- Oye, nos podemos sumar al abrazo? – dijo Sirius, que se había levantado de su sitio y se había sentado en un de los sitios vacíos que había delante de las chicas, el resto de sitios, pronto fueron ocupados por James y Remus (N/A: Sólo había tres sitios, de modo que la rata asquerosa, se quedó donde estaba).

- 128 horas y 5 minutos maravillosos acaban de irse por retrete – dijo Lily con un suspiro, a lo que Jenny y Anna, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

- Que? – preguntó James extrañado.

- Es que... Lily estaba cronometrando durante cuanto tiempo nos dejabais en paz – dijo Jenny, entre risas.

- Es decir, 5 días, 8 horas y 5 minutos – continuó diciendo Anna.

- Que pasa, nunca se pierde la esperanza de que nos dejarán en paz para siempre, no? – dijo Lily.

- Bueno, eso cierto, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... – corroboró Remus, el cual también se estaba riendo, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de sus dos amigos – Que? Debéis admitir que tiene gracia.

- Si ¬¬ - dijo James.

- Muy gracioso ¬¬ - opinó Sirius – y digan, porque estaba tan contentas?

- Es que es el cumpleaños de Anna, ay... – Jenny, acababa de recibir una 'patadita' por parte de Lily, por ser tan bocazas.

- En serio? Felicidades, Anna – dijo Sirius, mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo a Anna, pero una lechuza, pasó por el medio y se paró delante de Anna, seguida de una segunda, y una tercera, y una cuarta... y ya pararon de contar, pues había montones de lechuzas delante de Anna.

- Pero, que es esto?!? – dijeron a la vez los tres merodeadores, Jenny y Lily.

- Eee... al parecer regalos de cumpleaños – contestó algo indecisa Anna.

- Señorita Turner, puede explicarme porque recibe tantas lechuzas? – la profesora McGonagall se había levantado de la mesa de los profesores, y se había dirigido al lugar de Anna, para preguntárselo, y fue entonces, cuando esta se dio cuenta de que todo el gran comedor se quedó mirando el lugar donde estaba ella, junto con aproximadamente 20 lechuzas.

- Esto... es que hoy es mi cumpleaños, y bueno... me han enviado regalos, pero no suelen ser tantos – contestó Anna extrañada.

- Esta bien, pero resuelva esto, eche a estas lechuzas de aquí – dijo con un poco de enfado la profesora McGonagall.

- De acuerdo... ¿me ayudáis? – pregunto Anna.

Entre todos, consiguieron coger todo el correo y las lechuzas se marcharon. Inmediatamente Anna consiguió organizar el correo, y después se puso a mirar entre la correspondencia, como buscando algo, ignorando por completo a sus amigas y a los merodeadores, de repente susurró "Aquí está" al tiempo que empezaba a desenvolver un pequeño paquete, del que sacó un colgante de un lobo que dejó sobre la mesa y se puso a leer la tarjeta que lo acompañaba.

- Bonito colgante, ¿regalo de tu novio? – preguntó Sirius.

- No es que sea de incumbencia, pero es de mis padres – contestó Anna, mientras guardaba el resto de la correspondencia.

- Bueno, Anna felicidades, pero será mejor que nosotros vayamos yendo a clase, no? – Remus dijo esto y sus amigos se le quedaron mirando (¬¬) con cara de decir "Tu estas loco" - ¿Qué?

- ¬¬ Tu estas mal de la cabeza... – dijo James.

- Remus tiene razón, toca encantamientos y el aula esta en la otra punta del castillo – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

- Es... es verdad, toca encantamientos será mejor que nos pongamos en camino – se apresuró a corregir James, pues recordó que estaba delante de Lily, y Sirius se lo quedó mirando (¬¬) y murmuró...

- Todos locos... – y después de forma más audible (N/A: El murmullo fue completamente audible) dijo mientras se levantaba y hacía levantarse a sus amigos – Bueno, será mejor que lleve a estos dos a la enfermería antes de ir a clase – y cogió el colgante que acababa de llegarle a Anna, se lo pasó alrededor del cuello y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído un: Felicidades.

Después Sirius se fue, medio arrastrando a sus dos amigos dejando a Anna paralizada de la impresión, pues ya era la tercera vez que le pasaba y no quería sufrir más, no quería sentir nada parecido a los que estaba sintiendo, y ese dulce beso había sido el causante, y de alguna manera sabía que le traería mucho quebraderos de cabeza. De modo que Anna, optó por la manera más fácil de evitar eso, evitar también a Sirius, así de forma sutil ella y sus amigas consiguieron evitarlos durante todo el día; o por lo menos ella creía que era sutil, pues los merodeadores se dieron cuenta de que las tres chicas los evitaban, aunque no sabían si era cosa de Lily, Anna o Jenny... De manera que sobre esto, tuvieron una larga conversación los tres (N/A: La rata asquerosa últimamente estaba desaparecida) al finalizar las clases del día y llegaron a la conclusión de que Jenny no solía evitarles, por lo que sería cosa de Lily o de Anna, ya que la primera los intentaba evitar desde que en tercero James comenzó a pedirle de salir y a prácticamente perseguirla por todos sitios, pues siempre, no sabía como, la encontraba, estuviese donde estuviese; y Anna, que según Sirius, pues los demás pensaban que eso era tirarse demasiadas flores, incluso para ser él, está estaba todavía impresionada por el beso... y aunque sus amigos pasaron olímpicamente de esta interpretación, era la que más se acercaba a la realidad, pues ese inocente beso le había hecho sentir más que cualquiera de los "encuentros" anteriores con sus antiguos novios, ese beso le había hecho sentir cosas que hacia tiempo no sentía y que ahora, en este preciso momento, no quería sentir.

Una vez que acabaron su larga conversación sobre las chicas y teniendo Remus que irse dentro de un rato a cumplir su primer castigo del curso, los tres merodeadores se fueron en dirección a su habitación, llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda (dijeron la contraseña: "Mandrágora en rodajas") y se dirigieron por las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero cuando llegaron delante de la puerta de su cuarto se pararon antes de abrir, pues se escuchaban risas, de modo que había gente dentro, y preguntándose quien sería abrieron la puerta y descubrieron el motivo del alboroto. Jenny estaba sentada en el suelo y Lily tirada en la cama de Anna, ambas riéndose a carcajada limpia, mientras Anna algo seria iba de un lado a otro de la habitación diciendo...

- No tiene ninguna gracia... ¡Dejad ya de reíros! Es indignante...

- ¿Qué es indignante?- preguntó Remus, pero Anna no llego a contestar, pues la pregunta de Remus hizo que las chicas se volviesen a reír.

- Ya estoy harta... _Silencius!_ – Anna estaba algo enfadada (bastante) de modo que lanzó un hechizo silenciador a sus amigas, que hizo que el silencio reinará de nuevo en la habitación, pero ambas seguían con una sonrisa – Así esta mejor...

- A mi Lily me hubiese matado, si hubiese hecho eso cada vez que ella me gritara – le susurró Progs a Sirius, a lo que este último se limitó a asentir.

- Pero, ¿que ocurre? – preguntó Remus – ¿Por qué se reían?

- Porque son unas insensibles que no comprenden la situación... – dijo Anna mientras miraba a sus amigas, que hicieron mención de reírse de nuevo, y Lily le hizo una seña a Anna señalándose la garganta, para que esta le quitase el hechizo silenciador, y esta lo hizo – Finite Incantatem.

- Anna, no es que seamos unas insensibles, pero es que no es para enfadarse tanto, de cualquier forma no lo puedes solucionar – dijo Lily, mientras le retiraba el hechizo a Jenny.

- Pero, nos vais a explicar lo que ocurre? – preguntó James.

- Pues, verás...

Anna procedió a explicarles que en su anterior colegio, ella era la capitana del equipo de quidditch, que lo fue durante los últimos tres años, además de ser la buscadora de su equipo, que llevaba jugando desde que entro al colegio, y que además llevaban ganando durante seis años consecutivos la Copa de Quidditch Escolar, que se disputaba entre los cuatro equipos de los cuatro colegios que había en España, y como ella se había ido, habían nombrado como nueva capitana a una chica llamada Patricia, que al parecer era una enchufada, muy mala jugadora en su posición de guardiana, y que había usado las influencias de su familia para conseguir el puesto, y que había llevado el equipo a la ruina en el poco tiempo que llevaba de capitana, pues había ocupado las posiciones que faltaban (2 cazadoras y la buscadora) con sus tres mejores amigas sin siquiera hacer pruebas de selección y que también unas incompetentes a la hora de jugar al quidditch, y Anna se había enterado de todo esto a través de las cartas que le enviaron por su cumpleaños, por lo cual se podía deducir que el equipo debía ser realmente patético...

Anna tiene razón no es para reírse, si ocurriera con el equipo de Gryffindor, yo también estaría indignado – dijo el animago, pues él también era capitán del equipo de quidditch y sabía como se sentía Anna.

- Gracias, James... – dijo Anna, mientras se tiraba sobre la cama más cercana que era la de Remus – Ellas no lo entienden.

- Si lo entendemos, y es normal que estés indignada, pero es que nunca te habíamos visto así – dijo Jenny.

- Además, ahora no puedes hacer nada.. ya se darán cuenta de su error cuando jueguen el primer partido y ya está – dijo Lily.

- Entonces fue por eso por lo que te enfadaste del comentario que hizo Wormtail – dijo Sirius, sentándose al lado de Anna, (decidido a acercarse a ella, pues no le paso desapercibido que ella siempre se dirigia a él por su apellido, mientras que con Remus lo hacia por el nombre y ahora a James también).

- Evidentemente, aunque cualquier chica se molestaria si hiciesen comentarios tan machistas – dijo Anna, y se quedó mirando a Sirius, el cual se habia puesto demasiado cerca para su gusto, sobretodo desde que decidió alejarse de él por el bien de su cordura emocional, pero Lily llegó en su rescate.

- Esto... Anna, Remus... no tenías que cumplir hoy un castigo a las 7? – preguntó Lily.

- Si, porque? – contestó Anna.

- Porque son las 7 menos cinco – informó Jenny, cosa que hizo que Anna se levantara de golpe.

- Que?? – dijo Remus – Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

- Vamos... – dijo Anna, y ya iba salir de la habitación, cuando Lily le dijo.

- Anna, los libros que me tenías que dejar... – Anna, volvió enseguida al baúl, lo abrió cogió unos cuantos libros y se los dio a Lily, antes de coger a Remus de la mano y marcharse corriendo, mientras Lily le gritaba – Después ven a vernos a nuestra habitación!

Llegaron un poco tarde al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, por lo que por poco se ganaron se ganaron un castigo más, pero la profesora fue indulgente al tratarse de ellos dos, que no solían armar escándalo, pues conocía el expediente de Anna y Remus, a pesar de ser del grupo de los merodeadores era muy tranquilo. De modo que les explicó el castigo, iban a ir a ayudar a Hagrid en sus tareas de alimentar a los animales del bosque, ayudarle en su huerto,... todo lo que hacía como guardián de los terrenos del castillo.

Cuando acabaron, era ya muy tarde, tanto, que ya todos habían terminado de cenar y se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, de modo que se fueron hacia su casa, pero cuando llegaron a la sala común vieron que Lily y Jenny estaban allí, y Anna se quedó un rato para hablar con ellas, mientras Remus subía a la habitación dispuesto a aprovechar mientras Anna hablaba con sus amigas para contarles lo sucedido durante el castigo. Subió rápidamente, se duchó y al salir les dijo:

- Tengo que contaros algo...

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sirius, al ver la cara de Remus.

- Creo que Anna puede saber algo...

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron a la vez los dos animagos (N/A: James y Sirius... ni me preguntéis donde esta Wormtail, ya se sabrá...).

- Pues, es que... durante el castigo, nos hicieron ayudar a Hagrid con sus tareas de guardabosques, al principio todo iba bien, después entramos al bosque...

**--- Flash Back ---**

Ya era de noche, cuando en los terrenos del castillo tres personas, una de ellas enorme, se dirigían al bosque prohibido...

Bueno chicos, gracias a vuestra ayuda, esta semana podré relajarme un poquito. Ahora, no os asustéis, pero vamos a entrar al bosque, dejaremos la comida que llevamos en los sacos en un claro que hay a una media hora de aquí, y volveremos, no hay nada de que preocuparse, siempre que vayáis conmigo. – dijo Hagrid, pensando que ambos jóvenes se asustaría, pero no, Remus por su parte parecía algo resignado, había entrado por lo menos una vez al mes en el bosque prohibido desde que iba a Hogwarts, y Anna, parecía muy interesada en entrar al bosque... más bien parecía encantarle la idea. – De acuerdo, entremos, pero cuidado no os separéis de mi en este bosque hay muchas criaturas que podrían haceros daño. – dicho esto, y cargando cada joven un saco (Remus se sorprendió que Anna no se quejase por el peso, pues él podía llevarlo perfectamente debido a su condición, y Hagrid..., bueno Hagrid llevaba cinco sacos, pero Anna, ni se quejó por el peso) las tres personas entraron en el bosque.

- Hagrid, ¿y que clase de criaturas viven en el bosque? – preguntó Anna, interesada, y Remus, el cual iba detrás de Anna, se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- Verás Anna, en el bosque viven muchas criaturas, no todas malas, hay hadas, unicornios, centauros, etc., pero también hay otro tipo de criaturas, que todo el mundo llama oscuras, aunque pueden ser muy buenas mascotas, hay lethifolds, acromantulas, creo que tuvimos vampiros durante una temporada, tentaculas venenosas… – dijo Hagrid, pero Anna lo cortó diciendo...

- ¿y hombres lobo?

- Plaf! – Remus se despista al oír esto y se cae.

- Cuidado Remus, ¿te has hecho daño? – preguntó Anna.

- No... no pasa nada... e-e-estoy bien – dijo Remus.

- Bien, debes llevar cuidado Remus... – dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, pues sabía, al igual que todo el personal y profesorado, el secretito de Remus, y por lo tanto sabía perfectamente el motivo de su caída, por ello se apresuró a mentir, aunque no podía borrar la pequeña sonrisita de a su cara y por ello, lo que dijo no parecía muy real. – Verás, Anna, el profesor Dumbledore, no permitiría nunca la entrada de un hombre lobo en los terrenos..., pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos para los alumnos.

- Ya..., bueno, pues permíteme que lo dude... – dijo Anna, algo escéptica. – El profesor Dumbledore es alguien muy inteligente, y sabe perfectamente que los hombres lobo solo son peligrosos durante la luna llena, además, nunca se debe olvidar que detrás del lobo que sale cada luna llena hay una persona. – Todo eso impresionó bastante a Remus, que sonrió sintiendo una gran gratitud hacía Anna, por lo que acababa de decir.

- Eso que dices Anna, está muy bien, y tienes toda la razón, pero el profesor Dumbledore no se arriesgaría tanto – dijo Hagrid que también se impresionó por las palabras de Anna, pero él sabía el motivo de esas palabras.

- Pues tal vez deberías informarle, de que si no ha dejado entrar nunca un hombre lobo a Hogwarts, que se le ha colado uno, pues el viernes pasado por la noche, oí perfectamente desde mi habitación el aullido de uno. – dijo Anna muy convencida.

- Bueno, Anna puede haberte equivocado – dijo Remus apresuradamente – Sé que nuestra habitación esta en la torre sur que es la más cercana al bosque, tal vez lo que oyeras fuera un lobo común.

- No – contesto muy segura Anna – Era un hombre lobo, el aullido era demasiado largo y muy profundo para ser de un lobo común.

- Ya, pero... – empezó a decir Remus, pero Anna lo cortó.

- Hagrid, tu sabes muchas cosas, crees de verdad que me he equivocado, que podría equivocarme en eso? – Hagrid se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos y dijo.

- No, no creo que te hayas equivocado.

**--- Fin Flash Back ---**

- ¿Vosotros que opináis? – preguntó Remus.

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que no sabe nada, pues Anna, no parece de las que se callan las cosas, si lo supiese ya nos habría dicho algo... – razonó Sirius.

- Creo que Padfoot tiene razón, además si lo sabe y no ha dicho nada, eso habla mucho a favor, no? – dijo James.

- Supongo que tenéis razón, de todas formas su manera de hablar sobre los hombres lobo me inspira... no sé... confianza, creo que si lo averiguase tampoco sería muy grave, no? – comentó Remus.

- Tal vez, pero por si acaso llevaremos cuidado. – dijo James.

- Por cierto, donde esta Wormtail? – preguntó Remus.

- No lo sabemos. – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y porque no lo buscáis en el mapa? – preguntó Remus.

- Porque se lo ha llevado – explicó James.

Mientras los tres merodeadores hablaban de esto, en la sala común de los leones se desarrollaba otro tipo de conversación, que comenzó momento Remus se subió a la habitación.

- Hola chicas! No hacía falta que me esperaseis – dijo Anna cuando Remus hubo desaparecido por las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación, y cuando vio las caras tan serias de sus dos amigas, preguntó – ¿qué ocurre?

- No lo sabemos, dínoslo tú – dijo Lily, dejando encima de la mesa delante de Anna un libro, que la chica inmediatamente reconoció como suyo, se titulaba "La Transformación Humana" de Amelie Lincaust y en la tapa había dibujos de animales que habían sido hechos por alguien, pues el libro no lo solía llevar, una lechuza negra, un lobo blanco, un golden retriever,…

- ¿De donde lo habéis sacado? – preguntó Anna, al tiempo que lo cogía y lo abría, constatando así que el libro era el suyo, pues estaba lleno de anotaciones.

- Tu nos lo diste – explicó Jenny – Con las prisas debiste confundirte.

- Eres una animaga ilegal – dijo Lily – ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿es que, acaso no confías en nosotras?

- Claro que confió en vosotras, pero debéis entenderme – dijo Anna, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de sus amigas – hay ciertas cosas, que más que por mí, por la gente a la que quiero, prefiero mantenerlas en secreto, además... – y añadió con una sonrisa – esa afirmación no es del todo cierta, no soy una animaga ilegal.

- ¿Cómo que no? – dijo Jenny cogiendo el libro de Anna – Este libro esta lleno de anotaciones sobre transformaciones y demás hechas por ti, y...

- Eso tiene una explicación, mirad, me habéis pillado, pero os habéis equivocado en una cosa, no soy una animaga ilegal, soy una polimorfomaga – Anna dijo esto con total naturalidad, dejando a sus dos amigas con la boca abierta – Las personas que poseen el don de la polimorfia no tienen porque registrarse.

- Pero, ¿qué es una polimorfomaga? – preguntó Jenny.

- Jenny, la profesora McGonagall lo comentó en una clase durante quinto curso... – dijo Lily, algo impresionada de que su amiga no se acordara.

- Vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué es una polimorfomaga? – preguntó Jenny.

- Ayy.... – Lily suspiró – aquella persona que tiene el don de la polimorfia, es decir que es capaz de transformarse en cualquier animal e incluso es capaz de cambiar su aspecto, es algo así como mezclar la animagia con la metamorfia.

- Genial! ¿puedes cambiar tu aspecto? – preguntó Jenny a Anna, al parecer a ambas se les había pasado la indignación de que una amiga les hubiese ocultado un secreto.

- No lo controlo demasiado como para cambiarlo demasiado, pero... – dijo Anna, y acto seguido se cerro los ojos como concentrándose y su pelo, normalmente de color dorado con mechones rojizos, cambio y se hizo poco a poco, largo, rizado y rubio como el de Jenny, arrancando así una exclamación de sus dos amigas, después volvió a su estado original. – La parte de cambiar mi aspecto se me resiste un poco, lo que controlo mejor es la parte de transformarme en distintos animales.

- ¿Nos enseñas? – sin rodeos Lily y Jenny a la vez preguntaron a esta dejando muy sorprendida a Anna.

- Eee...esto, la polimorfia es un don, no se puede aprender… – empezó a explicarles Anna.

- Pero si se puede aprender a ser animaga, quien mejor que una polimorfomaga para enseñarnos? – dijo inteligentemente Lily, y ambas (Lily y Jenny) miraron a Anna poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, cosa que era bastante cierta hasta el momento.

- Creo que soy una mala influencia para vosotras, hace apenas una semana nunca rompíais las reglas del colegio, y ahora queréis transgredir la ley... – dijo Anna, las miró y vio que estaba convencidas y poniéndole morritos – De acuerdo, pero tendréis que esforzaros mucho, vale?

- Claro ^^ - dijo Lily, a la vez que Jenny decía...

- Por supuesto ^^

- Bueno, pues quedaros este libro, os tendréis que estudiar toda la teoría, hasta aprenderla, aquí la explica muy bien, pero si tenéis alguna duda, preguntarme... y en... vamos a ver... si... en dos semanas os haré un examen para saber que os lo sabéis todo, antes de empezar con la practica, no os toleraré ningún fallo, pues esto puede resultar sumamente peligroso, estáis de acuerdo? – dijo Anna.

- Si – dijo Lily.

- Nos esforzaremos al máximo – corroboró Jenny.

- Eso espero, ahora vayámonos a dormir – dijo Anna, al tiempo que se levantaban todas, se despidieron y después cada una fue hacía su dormitorio.

Cuando Anna llego a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que los tres chicos que la ocupaban se callaron de pronto, pero prefirió ignorarlo, pues estaba contenta de que sus amigas la hubiesen descubierto, y no sólo eso, sino que confiaban en ella para hacer algo tan arriesgado como era hacerse animagas ilegales. De modo que con una sonrisa en la cara, y teniendo una "ligera" sospecha de que estaban hablando de ella antes de que entrara en la habitación se metió en el baño para ducharse, y cuando salió la cosa estaba ya más animada, Remus discutía con Sirius, pues este se había comido su ultima chocolatina, y ahora no tenía nada para comer, y como tanto él como Anna, no habían cenado, ambos estaba muertos de hambre.

- Venga Moony, no es para tanto, si de todas formas, con una chocolatina no habrías matado el hambre – se defendió Sirius, mientras en broma corría por toda la habitación, teniendo muy presente que si Remus quisiera alcanzarlo ya lo habría hecho.

- Eso lo decidiré yo, además quien te ha dado derecho a comerte mis chocolatinas, son mías – dijo Remus como un niño pequeño, mientras seguía persiguiendo a Sirius que al ver que Anna ya había salido del baño se escondió detrás de ella, mientras James simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo, riéndose desde su cama.

- A mi dejarme en paz – dijo Anna, la cual estaba en medio de ambos, mientras Sirius se escondía y Remus intentaba alcanzarlo y dirigiéndose a James dijo – Tu podrías ayudar, no?

- En eso, mejor no meterse Anna, las chocolatinas son sagradas para Moony...

- Genial, mira Remus, te voy a decir algo, Sirius por una vez, y aunque te parezca raro, tiene razón, una chocolatina no te habría quitado el hambre – intentó mediar Anna.

- Gracias Anna. – dijo, no muy convencido, Sirius.

- Tu a callar, porque tenías que quitarsela? – dijo Anna.

- Tenía hambre – contestó simplemente Sirius.

- Mira Remus, que te apetecería para comer ahora? – preguntó Anna, con lo que consiguió que Moony se quedase quieto un momento.

- Pues... aparte de MI chocolatina, pues algo, lo que sea, un bocadillo y un zumo de calabaza, – dijo Remus – pero ahora no se puede salir, a esta hora esta...

- Prohibido? Eso es una estupidez, además somos mayores de edad... – dijo Anna, al tiempo que fue hacía su baúl cogía su bata y se la puso encima de pijama – Ahora vuelvo – y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, dejando sorprendidos a los tres merodeadores, que cuando reaccionaron y se asomaron por la puerta Anna ya había desaparecido.

- Habrá ido a las cocinas? – dijo Sirius, aún asombrado.

- Pues la van a pillar, sin capa y sin mapa, sin duda la van a pillar – dijo Progs, muy convencido.

Pasaron quince minutos y los tres chicos ya estaban convencidos de que la habían pillado, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y por ella entró... Peter, que inmediatamente se transformó en persona.

- ¿De donde vienes Wormtail? – dijo James, haciendo como solía hacer su madre cuando llegaba demasiado tarde, y Sirius y Remus le siguieron la broma.

- ¿Te parece que estas son horas de venir? – dijo Sirius también levantándose.

- ¿Venga ya nos estas diciendo a donde has ido? – dijo Remus.

- Es que yo... yo he... un momento! – ahora cae en la cuenta – No sois mi madre!

- JAJAJAJAJAJA – se rieron el resto de merodeadores, mientras Peter fruncía el ceño.

- De acuerdo, Wormtail... pero dinos ¿dónde has estado? Es que últimamente desapareces cada dos por tres – dijo James el cual aún intentaba controlar su risa.

- Bueno... es que quedé con una chica...

- ...

- Lo que tu digas – dijo Sirius no muy convencido – Peter, saca el mapa

Acto seguido, aunque algo extrañado sacó el mapa, ignorando que sus amigos no le habían creído mucho, y los tres merodeadores, tras haber dicho "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" se pusieron a buscar a Anna, a la que enseguida localizaron saliendo de las cocinas, los tres estaban convencidos que la iban a pillar, a pesar de que para ir no lo habían hecho, y se sorprendieron sobremanera cuando vieron que Anna esquivaba a todos los profesores que estaban de guardia, cuando cogía un camino que al parecer iba a llevarle directamente hacía alguien, cambiaba de sentido y lo esquivaba, y así hasta cinco veces, esquivó a tres profesores, a la señora Pinet (N/A: Madre de la señora Norris) y a Filch, antes de que la vieran llegar, sana y salva hasta la torre de Gryffindor, quedando muy impresionados, de modo que cuando entró por la puerta de la habitación, aún estaban con la boca abierta.

- ¿Como lo hiciste? – preguntó de inmediato James.

- Aaaa, es un secreto – dijo con una sonrisa Anna, y sacó de la bolsa que llevaba unas cuantas cosas de comer – Vosotros también salisteis el viernes y no os pillaron, porque tendrían que pillarme a mi?

- Porque... – empezó a decir Wormtail, antes de que Sirius lo hiciese callar, tapándole la boca y diciendo

- Cada uno a sus asuntos, no?

- Exacto – corroboró Anna, y todos se pusieron a comer, pues a pesar de los Progs, Wormtail y Padfoot ya habían cenado, no pudieron evitarlo al ver tan exquisita comida.

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aqui el quinto capitulo, como ya dije estoy escribiendo el sexto, pero necesito ideas! Asi que espero vuestros reviews!_**

**_Bss y hasta pronto!_**


End file.
